The Dark Relic
by a crazy hobo
Summary: Thousands of Years after the Hero of Time, a new Hero must step forth to save Hyrule. Can Link save Hyrule and Fight the mystery villan or die trying?
1. I Know You From Somewhere

The Dark Relic

Chapter 1: I Know You From Somewhere

Link was just putting an old book back on the shelf so he could go and finish his homework. This particular book has been in his family for many years, his dad claims since the middle-ages. But Link always shook his head and walked off. The title of the aged book was titled "The Old Country." The author's name was written in rune's that were undecipherable. Link enjoyed reading the book time to time, the part that wasn't written in ancient runes, only because he longed for a freedom that doesn't exist. It is currently the 21st century, there are many laws that don't allow you to roam free like the heroes of old mentioned in his book. Heroes that have done great deeds, and made their mark into the stone wall of history, and stood up what was right. Heroes that where . . . legends and fairy tales in Link's mind.

Link is an average high school student, counting every day that goes by so he can leave the horrible town he lives in and forget about the idiots that live there. He was preparing for the next day of school, where he walked quietly through the halls to the next boring class, and tried to forget that he was sitting through a mundane lecture from a decrepit teacher. He could never escape the feeling that he was meant to be something much better, that that feeling seemed to have been doused in gasoline and lit on fire after hearing people talk about their latest conversation on their cell phone.

"So are you ready to hit the books again tomorrow?" asked Link's dad.

Link chuckled, "I seriously hope that you're joking."

"Not one bit, you need to study so you can be something someday," replied Link's dad. "It is different nowadays, you have to go to school or you'll be a bum on the streets."

"Yeah I know that, but the people that are at that school are…unbearable," whined Link. "Too busy with pointless things that won't make a difference in the real world, and that's just the students. Some of the teachers you'd want to . . . to throw a meter stick at!"

"Then why don't you do something about it?" asked Link's dad. "For the people that annoy you, it's only yourself that lets them get to you. I am sure you can fine a way to keep them from getting under your skin. As for some of the antagonists you may face there, well they probably don't respect you, and you only get the respect that you demand."

"True, I know that but it is hard to stand up to these people when everyone takes what you're saying as a provocative insult."

"Oh, don't sweat it," assured Link's dad. "In time, I think you'll get your shot at respect. People will see you and say, 'Isn't that the guy who achieved greatness?'"

Link smiled a weak smile, "Thanks, but from where I stand, it appears to be a long-shot." Link stretched out a long yawn before continuing. "I better go to bed; I was told that I have to escort this new kid in my class around, as if it is hard to find your way around our school."

Link's dad chuckled, "Yeah, especially if you have to dodge all 100 students that are in the high school alone."

Both Link and his dad laughed at this for a few minutes before Link retired for the night.

"_Tomorrow is a big day_," thought Link. "_More insults from my tormentors and most likely a new one to help them_."

While Link lay in bed, he was had the most peculiar dream. He was in a dark room with a young girl, about his age, strapped to the floor by chains. And there were four figures in the shadows, all of them laughing maniacally. The dream came to an end when one of the figures drew out a bow and shot an arrow at Link, he awoke from the dream right before the arrow struck is sternum.

Link sat up, breathing heavily with sweat glistening on his forehead, "Whoa, what the Hell was that all about?"

Link looked up at his window to realize that it was already morning. He got out of bed, mumbling several swear words to himself, and cursing the sun for being bright. When he managed to make it to the bathroom, he looked in the mirror to notice something odd.

"Wow, my eyes are more blue than usual, and their not blood-shot anymore," said Link in surprise. His eyes were in fact closer to the blue on the color spectrum than they were. Due to the stress of school and Link being an insomniac, they always looked bloodshot, much like the eyes they have on the eye drop commercials.

After discovering his eyes have changed over night, Link continued with his morning routine of showering, eating and brushing his teeth until he was ready to leave for school. "Later Mom, see ya Dad!" yelled Link as he went out the door. Link didn't hear much of an answer because he shut the door before his parents could reply.

He walked up his driveway to wait for the bus. He lived just outside of a small town, very far from any city, so he had to ride a bus every day. He didn't mind the bus ride, or the classes, it was the people that made him so miserable. Link usually tried to tune everyone out while he was at school, but the people here always knew they were getting on his nerves, so they continued to gnaw on his patience day-after-day.

Link arrived at the end of his driveway moments before the bus arrived. "Here we go again," said Link under his breath.

Link progressed through his bus until he found his usual seat in the back, right next to his biggest tormentor. Link would sit somewhere else, but the bus was always full, leaving him that seat.

"Hey Rick," moaned Link. He would prefer to not say anything at all to Rick, but on lucky occasions if Link greets him in the morning, then Rick will ignore him. But there are other days . . .

"Hey, are you ready to get your ass stuffed in a locker today?" threatened Rick with a smirk that said, _I kick ass, and I use you to prove it_.

"Do I have a choice?" retorted Link, as he turned his head to look out the window.

"Actually you do," chimed Rick, in a tone that seemed almost brotherly.

This caught Link's attention, "What is it?"

"Do you want to go in head first or feet first?" laughed Rick.

"Ooooh, that is such a hard decision, why don't you pick for me," replied Link, cross-eyed and thumping his chest with his hand.

At that Rick balled up his fist and slugged him in the arm, "Smart-ass."

Link rubbed his arm and just turned away, wishing that he could knock Rick a good one without getting in trouble or worrying about Rick's friends attacking him.

Link's gaze moved to the other students at the front of the bus. Those who watched the incident between him and Rick were either laughing or giving him the thumbs up. He gave credit to those in this town that applauded his come-backs towards Rick and his cronies. If there was anything that he saw eye-to-eye with them, it was that Rick was an asshole.

As soon as Link got off the bus, he headed for the office so he could help the new student. Link was mumbling swear words all the way to the door to the office when he saw the new student for the first time. Her eyes were a deep blue, like a swimming pool on a moonless night. And her hair was sandy-blonde, which reminded Link of a post card of a tropical beach he's seen on a postcard. Link looked at the girl and couldn't help but feel that he's seen her before. Or perhaps he didn't feel that he's seen her before, maybe he really has seen her. _That is_..._That is the girl that was_…_Nah, that couldn't be the girl in my dream . . . could it?_

"Hi, my name's Zelda, what's yours?" chirped the new student.

"Uh…Link," replied Link while rolling his eyes. _Ugh, a morning person._ "I'm the one who will be escorting you around this humongous school." Link waved his arms in the air to exaggerate the size of the school.

Zelda giggled, "I take it you have a sarcastic sense of humor?"

Link was taken aback, "What? It's about time that someone in this place finds it amusing. At least you're intelligent enough to know what sarcasm is."

"I hope that wasn't a joke," said Zelda putting her hands on her hips and trying desperately not to smile. "I feel like I know you from somewhere. Like I've seen you somewhere, I just don't know where."

Link felt nervous, he also has that feeling, only because of his dream, "Hehehe yeah, I also have that feeling, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Link and Zelda walk out of the office and Link started to show Zelda around the school, which to no surprise at all took next to no time at all, trying not to get distracted by his thoughts of the dream and how familiar this new stranger is. _It's probably just a coincidence. Either way, she's very personable._


	2. I Stand Alone

Chapter 2: I Stand Alone

Link had been finished with showing Zelda around the school for a few hours now. He was sitting in the cafeteria alone eating a sandwich when, what he called, "The Three Stooges gone bad" came up to him to torment him. The leader, who just happens to be Rick, grabbed Link's sandwich and squeezed it into a ball in his fist; Rick then proceeded with playing catch with his other two friends. Rick's two friends were, Jason and Brick. Rick was tall and muscular. Jason was shorter than Link, and Link was one about 5 feet 7 inches, yet Jason was the fastest runner in the school. And Brick was as tall as Link, but had three times the muscles than Rick.

"Hey, freaks why don't you go fondle somebody else's food!" yelled Link, but realizing that saying that was a big mistake.

"What did you say?" spat Rick in a very irritated voice. "Did you here that Brick?"

"Yup, I say that we play football, and Link over there has the ball, and is the opposing team," replied Brick.

Zelda had been watching the whole dilemma, and began to run around the room trying to persuade others to help stand up for Link. This had caught both Link's and Rick's attention.

"Why are you trying to help this loser?" asked Rick. "Nobody messes with us! And why would a pretty girl like you help such a freak to begin with? Does this mean you're a freak also?"

Zelda began to look down; she wanted to help her new friend who showed her around the school, although she didn't need it.

Link noticed that Zelda began to hurt a little bit for the way Rick had yelled at her; Link then threw a very cold glare at the three. Jason saw this and decided to play a little game on Link. Jason ran at full speed for Zelda and grabbed onto her, glaring evilly into her eyes with his dark green eyes.

"Hey let go of her!" bellowed Link. Something inside of Link clicked; he felt an adrenaline rush unlike any one he's had before.

"Or what?" retorted Brick.

"Or you'll say an insult to us?" said Rick almost laughing. "Ooh, I am so scared; Link is going to say something mean to me."

"What ever will we do Rick," laughed Jason, putting an even stronger grip on Zelda's arms, making her whimper in pain.

Link noticed that everyone had formed a circle around the group. This infuriated Link, "What is wrong with you people?" growled Link. "Why do I always have to stand alone when it comes to them?" Link turned his attention back on the three. "They can't take us all on!"

"You're not alone this time," said Zelda, giving Link a smile, but was soon erased when Jason yet again tightened his grip.

"Yeah, Link, she's helping you a lot!" laughed Rick, pretending to wipe a tear away, causing all three of the bullies to laugh uncontrollably.

Link was just getting ready to sprint at Rick to slug him when a teacher came into the room. "What is the meaning of this?" yelled the Teacher.

"Oh nothing sir," replied Rick. "Right Link?"

Brick was holding his fist up at Link, so that the teacher couldn't see it.

"Yeah, we were just fooling around," replied Link, looking down at his feet.

At that, the Teacher turned around on his heel and walked off.

"You were lucky this time," growled Rick, throwing Link's old sandwich at him.

"Next time we'll mess you up, and take you're girl friend away," remarked Jason, giving Link a shove as the three walked off.

Everyone had gone back to what they were doing, and Zelda had walked over to Link. "Sorry I couldn't have been any help?" said Zelda, as she looked down. "Instead I was just another problem you had to deal with."

"It's not your fault," replied Link, with a reassuring tone in his voice. "You don't know how thing's run here. Nobody helps, because those three push everyone around. They just target me more than others. That is also why I always stand alone."

"What makes them think that they can push everyone around anyways?" asked Zelda.

"Their muscles, you saw Brick didn't you, he was like a…gorilla," stated Link.

Zelda began to giggle, "His forehead makes him look like a gorilla."

"Hehehe, yeah it kind of does," replied Link.

"_Man, it is uncanny on how much she looks like that girl in my dream_!" thought Link. "_The blonde hair, blue eyes_..._if she was put in the same dress as in the dream, I wouldn't know the difference_."

"Hey, where do you live?" asked Zelda. "Would you mind if I came over? I need help on my homework, and such; and I'd like to meet your parents."

"Wow that was sudden, I live south of town," replied Link, with a very surprised look. "I guess you can come over, with persistence like that, I don't think you'd take no as an answer."

"Yup, that is what my dad always tells me," replied Zelda. "He always says that I won't take no for an answer. That I get it from my mom."

"I'd like to meet your parents too," said Link, crossing his arms.

"I only have one parent now, my mom died when I was a little girl," replied Zelda, shutting her eyes to hold back the tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry…you can come over, I doubt my parents would mind," replied Link, with a smile. "You might be able to stay for dinner also."

"Oh really, my dad is a terrible cook and always insists on cooking," chimed Zelda, beaming

Link began to laugh, "Alright, I have to take the bus home, so meet me in front of the school when it lets out. And don't be late, otherwise we'll end up having to sit next to Rick…See ya then."

"Okay, I promise not to be late," replied Zelda as she walked off to her next class, ending their conversation right as the bell rang.


	3. Forgotten Destiny

Chapter 3: Forgotten Destiny

"So this is where you live?" asked Zelda as she entered Link's house.

"Yeah, it isn't much but it could be worse," replied Link. "Hey, I have a really cool book, it's all in runes, but it has some cool pictures and sketches."

"Ok," replied Zelda. "My father was a historian once and he taught me how to read runes a long time ago, but I might remember it."

Link pulled out the book and handed it to Zelda, she looked at the runes that are under the title, and then spoke. "Those runes right there spell, Rauru."

"Really?" asked Link, with interest. "Check out the first page, it shows a picture of a sword, and something that looks like a pyramid."

Zelda turned to the first page and saw the picture of the sword. "Wow, it says…that it is called the master sword and was used by a great warrior that struck down an evil tyrant that took over a prosperous kingdom. And that you can find it in an old building…"

"An old building where?" asked Link enthusiastically.

"In town," replied Zelda, almost shaking. "Where did you get this book?"

"It's been in the family for years," said Link in a mono-tone. "I wonder what building it is in?"

"I dunno, but perhaps if I read more, we'll be able to read more," replied Zelda, concentrating on the text underneath the next picture.

Zelda read the text and fell over, her eyes rolled back and she began to shake. Link began to panic, thinking that she had some kind of illness.

"Oh, no," squeaked Link. "Zelda…what's wrong?"

Zelda's eyes began to glow a bright blue, before she lay still, with her eyes closed. Link's parents where gone for some reason, leaving Link, alone to deal with this problem.

"Zelda!" Link began to check her pulse and her breathing. Unfortunately, Link didn't check her pulse correctly and didn't wait long enough to see if she was breathing. "CPR… that is my only option right now."

Just as Link pressed his lips to against hers to perform CPR, she awoke, believing that Link was kissing her. "What on earth are you doing?"

Link jumped to his feet, his face was red enough to put a tomato to shame. "You're ok…I thought you were dead and I was trying to perform CPR."

"You are a terrible liar, and no I wasn't dead," replied Zelda, denying the fact that she was also blushing. "I read what that picture was. I isn't a pyramid like you thought, it's a relic with mystical powers. It said that the destined ruler of…Hyrule possessed a piece of it. It also said that those who possess a piece of this have a mark on their hand to prove it."

Link was astonished by the fact that she was able to read that, and why she had, what he called, a seizure and be able to function normally. "That doesn't explain why you freaked out. Anyways, why don't you continue reading."

"I don't need to, I know exactly what that book continues on to say," replied Zelda, waiting for Link's answer.

"Um, would you care to explain?" asked Link in a worried tone.

"The can only be found at midnight behind a tree at the school, and if you don't believe me, then you go find it yourself," replied Zelda, stiffly.

"That doesn't prove why you claim you know-" Link was cut off by Zelda.

"I can't explain it; the book just states that when we find the key, all will be explained."

"It will be midnight in five hours," stated Link. "If you go home and meet me at the school at midnight, we'll see if the sword is really there. I think that you're just messing with my head though. This is all way too confusing to me."

"Ok, but don't be late," replied Zelda. "I have a feeling that we're about to open up something that we will never be able to turn back on."

Zelda soon left for home to wait for midnight to come. Link and Zelda were both confused by the ordeal, and couldn't piece together the information laid before them. Neither of them could explain why Zelda had gone through the ordeal of passing out. And he was hoping that if finding the sword would explain why.

After five hours, Link met Zelda by the school.

"Are you ready?" asked Zelda in a whisper.

"Yeah, maybe this will clear things up," replied Link.

The two went off to search for the sword behind every tree until they came upon one that was next to a corner of a fence.

"I found it," chimed Zelda. "It looks like it is in that pedestal really good, why don't you try to pull it out?"

Link didn't answer because he was too stunned at the fact that there really was a sword. The thought of something out of an old book being real was puzzling experience for both Zelda and Link. Link walked up to the sword, grasped the hilt with both hands and pulled it out with ease.

"The chosen ones have arrived!" spoke a mysterious voice from behind them.

The two spun around to find a transparent old man in robes before them. "Who are you?" asked Zelda nervously.

"I am Rauru, the author of the old book, and a sage of Hyrule," said the old man. "And I believe that you wish to know why you had gone through that ordeal earlier?"

"Yeah," the two said in unison.

"That happened because of a hidden power within you was awakened," replied Rauru. "You two are actually Hylians, an ancient race that once ruled the lands. Hylians had pointy ears, but when the great spell was cast, you were hidden to protect Hyrule. The spell is a cover put over Hyrule to hide it from evil, what you see now is the cover, but if you use the key, it will break the spell, and all will be in their destined place. Zelda a princess, and Link, the one who holds all of our lives in his hands."

"What is the key?" asked Zelda.

"If I told you that, then the forces of darkness would open Hyrule and surly kill everyone for power," said Rauru, turning away. "Link is not ready for the journey ahead, but when he is, you will then be ready to take the long road that awaits you. I must depart now, and the forces of darkness have surrounded us. They are spies, waiting for the truth of the whereabouts of the key. Prepare yourselves; darkness has had many years to prepare for you, and will strike you down if you let down your guard."

At that Rauru disappeared leaving Link and Zelda alone in the field near the school.

"Ok, now that, that is settled, I think it's time to go home," stated Link. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"That's it?" spat Zelda. "You're just leaving after all of that?"

"I have to walk a few miles to get home, and it is rather late," replied Link. "I need to sleep on all of this anyways; I'm the one who has to 'save everyone.'"

"_I have to save everyone_…_me, the guy who's never been on top_," thought Link. "_I didn't hallucinate the two miles I walked to get here, so this means that I have a lot to prepare for_."


	4. I'm not gonna take it

Chapter 4: I'm not gonna take it

"Wake up crack-head!" yelled Rick in Link's ear.

Link let out a long groan. "Shut up before I break my foot off in your ass!"

Everybody on the bus heard this and began to slink down in their seats.

"What did you just say to me?" spat Rick, gritting his teeth. "You should learn that talking to me that way will only bring you into a world of pain. You better have a really good hiding place during lunch."

Hearing this, Link shot back, "No, I don't see a need for me to hide. You and your cronies better hide, or I'll kick all of your asses!"

After Link said this, a calamity of sounds came from the other passengers of the bus, including the driver. Rick was just about to slug Link in the gut when the bus came to a stop at the school.

"Saved by the bell Link," commented Rick. "But it won't save you during lunch."

"Terrified," mocked Link.

Link slowly walked off the bus, enjoying the stares from everyone around him. Link could hear whispers coming from everyone he passed on his way towards the school's front door. The occasional, "that's the guy who's gonna die today" made Link chuckle more than once. Despite the lack of sleep Link had that night, he wasn't the least bit nervous. He wasn't scared of anyone or anything. Among the gossip of Link sentenced to death, there was also talk of how much taller and stronger Link appeared. This fueled Link's new found confidence, and he began to smirk as he entered his first class.

"How'd you sleep last night?" asked Zelda, half asleep and slumped over in her chair. "I didn't sleep a wink."

"I didn't sleep that much either," replied Link with surprising enthusiasm. "But today, I have this new found energy and confidence. I feel like nothing can stop me."

"Don't let the thought of you having a sword get to your head," said Zelda in a casual tone. "Just because you can slice your own foot off doesn't mean you should."

"Ha-ha, I laugh at your incredibly funny joke," replied Link, in a mono-tone and rolling his eyes. "Have you ever thought of becoming a comedian?"

"No, but I always wanted to be royalty."

"Oh, but you are, a royal pain in my a-"

"Don't say it Link," spat the teacher in the room.

Link was now leaning up against a wall outside the school. Nearby, he could hear Rick, Jason and Brick discussing how they will attack him. Link thought it would be a good idea to catch them off guard outside where teachers won't be able to interrupt them.

"I say that we just go in there and break his nose," said Brick dumbly.

"Forget that, I say that I chase him around and then we clothes-line him," said Jason, rubbing his hands together.

"Shut up, both of you," retorted Rick. "We're just gonna rough him up a bit to show him who's boss, and if he smart-mouths…we kick his ass."

"Or not," replied Link, wearing a smirk.

"How convenient, our victim came to us," bellowed Brick.

The three began to circle Link, each of them holding a large stick. After walking around Link a few times, then began to close in on him. Link stood still, not moving a muscle as he focused his attention on Rick. Link was quickly thinking of a battle plan.

"_If I attack Rick, then Brick and Jason will have a clear shot at my kidneys_," thought Link. "_So my best bet would be to take out Rick's toadies at once. A difficult, but not impossible task_."

Link turned and faced Jason and Brick. The two looked at each other puzzled and then turned their attention back on Link. Link lunged with blinding speed at Brick and Jason, grabbing the branches in their hands and yanking them out. While holding a branch in each hand, Link pirouetted on one foot knocking both Brick and Jason in the head leaving them unconscious. Rick stopped in his tracks, wide-eyed.

"Hey Moe, Larry and Curly were pushovers," mocked Link, stifling a laugh.

"Uhhh, you're so dead you little freak!" yelled Rick as he leapt at Link.

Link, still holding the two branches he stole, swung one of them as fast as he could into Rick's stomach, and using the other to hit his ear. Rick fell to his knees, holding his stomach with is arms as blood came streaming down his cheek.

"I swear Link," gasped Rick. "This is the last time you beat me. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"I'll be sure to remember that," mocked Link as he dropped the two branches and headed back to the lunch room.

Minutes later, Rick, Jason and Brick sat in the boy's locker room tending to their wounds.

"I can't believe he beat us," moaned Jason.

"Our rep. is in the hole," whined Brick.

"One person beat the three of us," groaned Rick. "It wouldn't be so bad if it was three on three, but three on one…"

"What do you expect when you are fighting a first-class warrior with twigs?" asked a figure behind them. "You didn't have any weapons that could harm him, nor did you have any magic to aid you."

"Wh-who are you?" whimpered Jason.

"If you agree to join me, then you will know me as master," replied the shady figure.

"hehe, I don't work for anyone," spat Rick. "And neither do they."

The dark figure reached out at Rick and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. "Don't test my patience boy! If you join me, you will have power beyond your wildest dreams!"

"What kind of powers?" asked Brick raising an eyebrow.

"Great strength, magic, and speed," replied the mysterious figure, dropping Rick at the same time. "And you'll also receive great knowledge in fighting, including on how to beat your enemy…Link!"

Link sat at a table next to Zelda. He's been rambling on about his fight against the three "stooges for the past ten minutes.

"And to finish him off, I whacked him in the ear," said Link in a deep voice, making vigorous hand gestures.

"You're making this up," said a student nearby. "You, a loser, beat those guys by yourself?"

"Well, when you see them next, check out Rick's ear," retorted Link.

"Easy tiger," giggled Zelda. "You beat the three stooges and you think you're super man. I think you're letting this get to your head."

"Not too bad," said Link, smiling. "It's about time I showed them that I'm not gonna take it."


	5. Talking FireFlies

Chapter 5: Talking Fire-Flies

"Mom…Dad!" yelled Link as he entered the front door of his house. "Are ya home?"

Nobody answered. Link hasn't seen his parents in two days now. Link just thought that he and his parents have had bad timing and have been in the house at different times. After inspecting his house to make sure nobody was home, Link went to his room.

Link carefully shut the door behind him and grabbed something from under his bed. It was wrapped in a towel to hide it just incase his parents decided to look under his bed. Link unwrapped it to find a dull, weathered blade that didn't show the brilliance it once had centuries ago.

"Nothing special about this," said Link casually. "Maybe this is just a starter sword."

Just to make sure, Link went and got the old book out and began to study the pages looking for a picture of his sword. About mid-way through the book, Link found two pictures of a sword. More of a before and after picture, with one as a elegant sword and the other a dull and weathered blade that looks like a blacksmith catastrophe much like Link's blade.

"Crap, I really wish I could read this," whined Link as he looked at the runes.

"That's why I am here," squealed an unknown voice from behind Link.

Link quickly turned around to see the intruder, only to find nobody there. "Great, now I am losing my mind."

"That may be, but I'm real," replied the voice again. "The name's Navi, the official guide to you so called heroes. The last guy that I helped took all of the credit. Not one word of how, I helped him find out how to beat a monster."

The voice was coming from outside Link's room. Link grasped the sword's hilt in his hands and crept to his door. "Who are you?"

"I already told you!" Spat the voice. "Not another dense blonde! Why do I always get stuck with the morons?"

Link kicked his door open and began to swing his sword wildly in all directions.

"Whoa!" screamed the voice. "Watch where you swing that rusty thing!"

Link stared at what the voice was coming from in disbelief. "A talking fire-fly?"

"No you moron," shot the voice. "I'm a fairy! What do they teach you in school nowadays?"

"A fairy…I haven't read about a fairy since kindergarten," replied Link, scratching his head.

"You've been looking in that book," boomed the fairy. "And that book mentions me at least once."

"I can't read-" Link was cut off.

"Can't read! Great the chosen one is mentally retarded, the goddesses sure screwed up this time!"

"I can't read those runes you insect!" spat Link in a very offended voice.

"Humph, I'm a fairy, not an insect."

"Great, now I'm seeing old dudes, and fairies," whined Link, putting his hands on his brow. "Things are moving much to fast."

"Don't be such a wuss. The last Link, when he pulled that sword out of its pedestal, he was frozen in time for seven years. He was woken up by Rauru and was told the whole story. And do you think he sat down and complained?"

"I guess not, but things are different now-" Navi cut Link off again.

"No they're not! This world you see…it's not real. You are living in a fake world. It's up to you to remove this fake world so that Hyrule can live once again. Hyrule is the old country, and you have to deal with this. The Darkness is beginning to mobilize! They have already recruited three people to be their top warriors. I know if the Hero of Time heard this, he'd be out the door by now."

"Who are the three people?" asked Link, looking at Navi.

"I dunno, when I was spying on the Darkness all they called them were the Trio, Symbols of the Dark Relic, and the Deadly Three. They didn't mention any names."

"Well, who's the leader of the Darkness?" asked Link.

"We don't know exactly," replied Navi. "Some say it's the Dark King, other's say it's a descendant of the Dark King. There are others that say it's the child of the Dark King."

"Who's the Dark King?" asked Link in curiosity.

"Well, he used to be the ruler of the most deadly fighters and thieves of the land," said Navi. "But he became obsessed when he heard of the Triforce of Power. And he drove himself mad till he had the audacity to confront the King of Hyrule with motions of peace. The moment the King agreed, the Hero of Time carelessly opened the door to the sacred realm where the Triforce was hidden. He was going for that sword, but didn't think about shutting the door behind him to keep evil out. That was one of Hyrule's lowest times."

"Wow, that's heavy," replied Link in amazement.

"It sure was, but when he awoke seven years later," said Navi, stopping to take a breath. "He worked his hardest to make up for his mistake. At least he thought it was his mistake the whole time and he really gave himself a hard time about it. Luckily, in the end, on his death bed, he told me that he was glad he made that mistake otherwise he never would have had the opportunity to shine."

"So, he was glad that for seven years, people suffered because of his mistake?"

"Not for their suffering, for the fact that he made a difference. Don't you want to make a difference?"

Link nodded his head.

"Great, now that, that's settled, onto business. You don't have school tomorrow, so I want you practicing with that sword. I saw you attack that thing and didn't know if I should laugh or cry."

"Okay, I'll practice, but how will I strike down evil when my sword can't slice a piece of bread?"

"By collecting the tear of the goddesses! If you look at a picture of the fully restored Master Sword, you'll see a gold gem on the hilt. That is the tear of the goddesses, what gives the sword its life energy and the ability to thwart evil. It was lost three hundred years ago."

"And how are we gonna find it?" asked Link, waving his arms.

"Well, I've hit all the pawn shops and they didn't have it, so I looked in the princess's bedroom and there it was."

"You want to sneak into Zelda's room and steal something?"

"I don't want to, I want you to," replied Navi, buzzing around Link's head.

"Thanks a lot. What will happen if she finds out that I stole it?"

"I think she'll understand? You'll have to do it by night because it glows in the dark, and you wouldn't want to grab the wrong thing."

"Great, I can get arrested for breaking and entering, theft and peeping tom! Any other crimes you want me to do?"

"No, but thanks for asking."

Link let out a loud groan and left to get a bite to eat and leave for Zelda's house.


	6. Close Call

Chapter 6: Close Call

"Ok, now what do we do?" asked Link, looking very irate at Navi.

"Well, first off, you need to climb up that tree to Zelda's window-" Link cut Navi off.

"Always up a tree isn't it? Never ground level."

"I'm glad I have wings."

"Shut up."

Link, wearing all black with the Master Sword strapped to his back, climbed up the tree till he could see right into Zelda's window. Link made several glances around the room to find anything that was glowing. Unfortunately for Link, the only glowing thing in the room was on a necklace around the sleeping Zelda's neck. Link turned to look at Navi who was eye level with Link. "You know what Navi? I think it would be a really good idea if you fly in there, carefully remove the gem from Zelda and bring it to me."

"You know what I think?" asked Navi sounding serious.

"What?"

"I think you're retarded."

Link nearly fell out of the tree as he was swatting at Navi whispering curses under his breath. After Link's fit was over, he quietly climbed into Zelda's room through the window.

"Link, what are you doing here?" asked Zelda.

"Well, uh, you see," replied Link

"Aren't you supposed to be at home?"

"Well, this bug thing is talking to me and it wants me to get that gem off your necklace."

"I love doughnuts."

"Huh?" said Link in astonishment.

"Pssst, Link why are you talking to someone while they're sleeping?" asked Navi, stifling a laugh.

Link gritted his teeth in frustration before he slinked over to Zelda and began to undo her necklace. Link was extremely nervous, and scared of the fact that Zelda might be a light sleeper. Suddenly, Zelda's arms reached up and wrapped around Link's neck and pulled him closer to her, this nearly made Link scream.

"Link, where have you been?" Zelda asked in her sleep.

"In a pile of sh-" Navi cut Link off

"Hurry up Link!"

Link carefully removed Zelda's arms from around his neck and managed to remove the necklace from Zelda's neck. Zelda began to wake up and Link had nothing else to do, but dive under her bed.

"I need a glass of water," moaned Zelda as she got out of bed and left her room.

"Link you moron!" yelled Navi. "Get out from under the Princess's bed and get out here!"

Link crept out from under the Zelda's bed and headed for the window. "Excuse me for not being a good sneak."

"Who's there?" screeched Zelda opening her door.

Link horrified of getting arrested, dove head first out Zelda's window and fell into a bush down below. "Ouch! Next time, you're stealing a necklace Navi!"

"Me? Why me?"

"You stole my necklace?" yelled Zelda from her window. "Daddy, call the cops we have a burglar!"

"Why did you burgle her?" asked Navi intently.

"Because you told me to!"

"She'll understand if you just explain."

"Not now, we have to get out of here, or I'll be explaining in jail. If the cops hear what my story is, I'll be in the nut house for sure!"

Link got up out of the bush and ran as fast as he could, limping all the way. Link managed to get out of town before the police could reach Zelda's house.

"Uh, how do I install this thing?" asked Link sitting in his bedroom.

"You hold it right there like it is in the picture."

"I am."

"Oh, maybe you should pray to the Goddesses."

"Who?"

"What are they teaching you in school? The Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, they are the ones who made the Triforce and that sword."

"How do I pray to them?"

"Do I have to hold your hand when you do anything? Just close your eyes and ask for help."

Link did what Navi told him to do and sure enough, the gem attached itself to the sword. Link and Navi stared at the sword for several minutes until the sword began to glow a brilliant blue, red and green. After a few minutes, the sword stopped glowing and there in Link's hands, was a bright and shining blade. The hilt was a dark blue and the blade was nearly as reflective as a mirror, and sharp enough to split a hair on contact.

"Whoa, this is the Master Sword?" asked Link with a huge grin.

"Yup."

A few days later, Link was on the bus sitting in his usual seat. The only difference today was that Rick hasn't even looked at him. Rick hadn't even moved since Link got on the bus.

"What's your problem?" asked Link.

"Uh, nothing, mind your own business freak!" retorted Rick as he slid in his seat to get farther away from Link.

"Whatever loser," replied Link, making the universal symbol of loser with his thumb and index finger.

Moments later, Link had arrived at school. As he was walking through the front door, he was greeted by Zelda.

"Link, I have some terrible news!"

"W-what might that be?" stuttered Link.

"Somebody snuck into my room and stole my mother's necklace right off my neck!"

"Well, I don't know a thing about that. I hope that the police will find them."

"No you don't," whispered Navi from inside Link's backpack.

"Shut up."

"What was that?" asked Zelda very offended.

"I said the police will shut him up in prison for this."

"Oh, I thought you told me to shut up," replied Zelda, calming her tone of voice. "So, what did you do last night?"

"I, uh…revived the Master Sword and talked to a fire-fly most of the night," replied Link trying to be sarcastic about the fire-fly.

"I told you I was a fairy!" yelled Navi from inside Link's backpack again. This caused people who were walking by to stare at Link in a very odd way.

"What, or who was that?" asked Zelda, trying to look behind Link.

"That…oh don't mind that, it's just some stupid little kid going to the office."

"I'll show you stupid when school is out!" yelled Navi again.

"Are you feeling okay Link?"

"Oh, me? Never better."

"Okay, I'll see you in class. Maybe you can tell me more of this fire-fly after school."

"Okay," replied Link, sounding very embarrassed.


	7. Dark Transition

Chapter 7: Dark Transition

"Hey wake up!" yelled Navi. "Today is very important!"

"What is it?" asked Link wearily. "It's five in the morning."

"I just spoke with Rauru and he says that you will receive the Legendary Weapons that define heroes," chirped Navi, performing a barrel roll through the air. "Like the bow and the boomerang! Oh and we can't forget the hookshot and the bombs! And you'll also get a pair of shoes!"

"You woke me up for a boomerang and a pair of shoes?"

"You'll be glad I woke you up when you get to use these things!"

"You'll be glad I woke you up when you get to use these things," mocked Link. "I'll enjoy these things more when I get a few more hours of sleep. Hasn't anybody told you that it's tradition for kids to sleep in on Saturday mornings?"

"It's also traditional for heroes to wake up early to catch evil off guard," shot Navi. "Student or not!"

Link rolled out of bed and stumbled to his bedroom door. Link, still half asleep, absent mindedly walked into the door thinking it was open. "Ouch!"

"I should have never agreed to this," moaned Navi. "If he's the hero, then we should throw in the towel right now."

Link was taking his sweet time to get ready to go. This irritated Navi greatly and she managed to flush the toilet when Link fell asleep in the shower.

"Aaaahhh!" screamed Link.

"Serves you right!" replied Navi. "The guy we are getting the weapons from isn't gonna wait forever!"

"Just who is he anyways?"

"He's an old historian that lives in Kakariko Village."

"Kakariko, don't you mean the retirement home next to the mountain?" replied Link as he got out of the shower.

"Yes, but it's actually called Kakariko Village at the foot of Death Mountain."

"Well, it's called Loving Village Retirement Home at the foot of Peace Mountain."

"Kakariko was the home of some of Hyrule's most fierce warriors called the **Sheikah and Death Mountain is not peaceful!" spat Navi.**

**"Whatever. If the Sheikah were so fierce, how come they aren't doing this so I can just chill?"**

"Because most of them died long before the King of Evil made a move against the Royal Family," replied Navi. "The only one left was Princess Zelda's nursemaid. But she died long ago."

After Navi finished her story, Link finished getting ready and left for Kakariko. He didn't even bother saying good bye to his parents because they were still gone. Along the way to Kakariko, Link thought of where they could be.

"Hey, what are thinking about?" asked Navi, sitting on Link's shoulder.

"Oh, my parents have been gone for a couple weeks now," replied Link, looking at his feet. "It's not like them to be gone like this and not tell me."

"Ah, don't worry about it. The Hero of Time's mother died shortly after he was born. And look where he went."

"Yeah, well did he even know his mother?"

"No he didn't, he grew up thinking all through his childhood that he was a Kokiri."

"What's that?" asked Link puzzled.

"Oh, they are the children of the forest. They live in peace deep in the forest, protecting the Great Deku Tree. You'll get to meet him later."

"Meet him?" asked Link, raising an eyebrow. "I am glad that I get to meet a tree."

"You should be for he is very wise."

There was a long silence as Link was trying to grasp a picture of a smart tree that needs to be protected by children. Before Link could ask another question about the Great Deku Tree, they arrived at Kakariko Village. Link wandered all around the retirement home looking for someone who could have any kind of weapons until be became fed up and asked an orderly.

"Excuse me sir," asked Link. "Do you know where I can find a guy with, old things, like an old bow and some arrows?"

"Old bow and some arrows?" pondered the Orderly. "Oh, I know who you're talking about, that would be Tingle in the senile floor. What do you want with some old fool that dresses up in a green jump suit and chants 'I'm a fairy'?"

"He's my…uh…grandfather," replied Link.

"Oh, ok, he's upstairs. The one that's always sitting on an old chest," replied the Orderly as he walked off.

Link reluctantly walked up a flight of stairs to the senile floor where he found Tingle. He was wearing what the orderly said he would be wearing and sure enough, was sitting on an old chest. Link walked up to Tingle and stared at him for a few minutes.

"Are you Tingle?" asked Link.

"Why yes I am!" yelled Tingle. "Are you a fairy like me?"

"No, you have me mistaken for somebody else," replied Link in disgust. "But I am looking for some old weapons that you might have; possibly in your trunk."

"You can have all of the weapons if you pay me eleventy-billion rupees!" screamed Tingle, throwing his fists into the air.

"He's an old fool," said a nearby orderly. "Whenever he demands rupees, we just give him candy bars."

The orderly tossed Link a candy bar, which he gave to Tingle hoping he would accept it.

"I am rich, I have all of your rupees in exchange for whatever is in that chest!" screamed Tingle running off with the candy bar.

"You better hope that what we came for is in that chest," whispered Navi. "I don't feel like chasing after that thing."

Link cringed at the thought of following Tingle. Link walked over to the chest and slowly opened the lid. Navi turned away and Link held his eyes shut when he opened the lid all the way.

"What's in it?" asked Navi. "I can't look."

Link slowly opened both eyes to find that everything they came for was in the chest. Link quickly shut the lid and began to jump up celebrating.

"It's all there!" screamed Link.

"Quickly, lets get out of here," squeaked Navi.

Hours later, Link was back in his room and was unloading the chest onto his bed. After Navi accounted for everything, Link began to suit up. First with the tunic, which he put up a huge protest to before Navi told him a story of how a whole island made their kids wear a tunic just like it. Then Link strapped on his sword and shield, and finished with is new shoes that were in the chest.

"So, what's so special with these shoes?" asked Link.

"They aren't ordinary shoes," replied Navi. "Those are the Pegasus Shoes. They give you blinding speed that can only be matched by the Pegasus Boots or some other magic."

"Whoa, I'll have to try all this stuff out," replied Link, flexing his muscles.

"Whoa there hero, you'll have to do that down in your dad's shed so nobody else will see you."

Link walked out the door of his house, fully dressed in a green tunic. He looked to his left and right to make sure nobody was watching, then he ran to his fathers shed. Like noticed that he was there instantly, in a fraction of the time it normally took him.

"Hey, wait till I can get a hold of you before you take off like that," yelled Navi as she caught up to Link.

"When you said blinding speed, you weren't kidding."

Link opened the door of the shed and walked in with Navi behind him. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on, but the light did nothing.

"Hmm, the light bulb must have burnt out."

"Or I broke it!" spat a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?" asked Link as he unsheathed the Master Sword and held his shield in a defensive manner.

"Hehehehe, you are no match for me!" mocked the mysterious voice.

The light flickered a little and it turned on to reveal Link's parents in two separate chairs with dried blood on their faces. The light only made enough light to shine on Link's parents, yet leave the rest of the shed entirely dark.

"What did you do to them?" screamed Link.

"I didn't do anything to them," replied the voice with a hint of cheer in his tone. "It was the Trio of Darkness that did it."

As the voice said that, three silhouettes formed behind Link's parents. "We killed your parents," they said in unison.

"You see Link, nobody else has to get hurt," said the voice. "All you have to do is give us the key that will unlock Hyrule."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Link, wiping a tear away.

The voice let out a long sigh. "There is no need for lies. If you continue to lie to me, I'll have to hurt you, or even your little girlfriend. Just lay the key on the ground."

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about!" screamed Link as he swung his sword wildly in the dark.

"You need a lot more practice," chuckled the voice, which caused the three silhouettes to chuckle as well. "Very well, if you choose to lie, then you forced me to do this!"

"Hold up your shield!" yelled Navi.

Link quickly did so just in time to stop a fist from hitting him. Where the fist made contact with Link's shield, a purple explosion emitted, sending Link crashing through the door of the shed. Link landed about ten meters from the shed, where he lost consciousness for a few moments. When Link awoke, he saw that the shed was burned down entirely.

"Link," moaned Navi besides him.

Link turned to see Navi lying on the ground, her glow fading. "What's wrong?"

"Link, that blast is what's going to kill me. Don't worry though; I've had my time on this land. And I'm sure that Rauru will send you an even better guardian fairy."

"Hey, c'mon we can get through this," said Link, shaking his head in disagreement. "You just got here!"

"Listen, whatever happens, you can't let them use the key. If they use it, Hyrule's fate will be thrown into the wind."

"What is the key?"

"Use your instincts, and you'll know what it is. Link, you have to stop them at all costs, but you can't go parading around dressed like that. I left you a gift on your bed that will give you the ability to go around dressed like that. A note with it will explain it bett-," Navi's glow faded completely leaving only wings on the ground.

Link leapt to his feet and went to his room to get his last gift from Navi.

"_I won't let you down, and I will avenge my family_!"


	8. Into The Wind

Chapter 8: Into The Wind

"_Dear Link,_

_I hope that this gift will aid you in your fight to save Hyrule. This is known as the Ring of Camouflage, which gave the Great Fairies the ability to walk among the mortals without being noticed. All you have to do is wear your warrior clothes, and put this ring on, and you'll look like a normal person. Pretty cool, eh? I decided to leave you a note because my voice is getting tired from answering all of you questions. _

_I have something else I'd like to tell you before I go. The princess has taken a liking to you. I don't know what she sees in you, it's certainly not your brains. Well, I want to warn you that if you pursue a relationship with her, it's known as treason in Hyrule and because it's a high law that forbids royalty to be with a commoner, even if the commoner is a hero. Sorry to burst your bubble. But it's not MY place to tell you what you should to so…do whatever you wish. (Personally I'd go for it and risk the death penalty)_

_Well, I'm off to go talk to Rauru about something. He says that he can get all of you weapons in one fell swoop. Well, I'll talk to you in the morning. And if you get this before you go to bed, I'll be waking you up at five a.m. sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Navi_"

Link sat on his bed, holding the letter in his hands. Tears were running down his face, yet he had a look of pure anger in his eyes. He had lost his parents and his new guardian fairy in the same day. Not to mention, his opponents were after Zelda at that very moment. Link wanted to go out and fight those monstrosities that very moment, yet he also wanted to sit in his room and wallow in pain. As much as it irritated him, he longed for Navi to be there telling him to get out and save Hyrule.

"_Zelda likes me, my parents are dead and so is my guardian fairy_," thought Link. "_What would the Hero of Time, the one that Navi talked about all the time, do?_"

Link continued to sit in his room thinking of what the Hero of Time would do. "Why do I care what the Hero of Time would do? I don't need to worry about what he would do in his time, because this is my time! And I have to warn Zelda now!"

Link leapt to his feet and ran out the door and towards Zelda's house. Dark ominous clouds were forming over head, and black birds were watching Link over head. Link paid no attention to them as he was putting all of his effort into running as fast as he could. Town was closing fast, and the sky was growing even darker as he moved closer. Rain began to poor down on Link, and thunder could be heard crashing through the sky. Link had to pass the school in order to reach Zelda's house, and as he passed to school, he could see silhouettes walking around in the dark. On any other given day, Link would have felt uneasy about seeing mysterious shapes in the dark, but today was not any given day. Link feared absolutely nothing, except the loss of anyone close to him.

Link stopped in front of Zelda's front door, and he began to beat the door with is fists. For several minutes, nobody answered and Link began to feel queasy. Alas, the door opened and there stood Zelda.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda glad to see Link.

"You gotta hide, they're out to get you, and they killed my parents," stammered Link.

"Whoa, hey slow down and explain," said Zelda, trying to calm Link down. "Come inside, it's pouring rain."

"No you don't understand! They're coming here to get you, possibly kill you! They demand the Key and I don't know what or where it is! They threatened to kill you if I didn't give it to them!"

"Who is gonna kill me?" asked Zelda with great concern.

"I dunno exactly, I think the leader might be the King of Evil and his cronies are called the Dark Trio! They're the ones that do his dirty work!"

"Now calm down," said Zelda, stroking Link's hair with her fingers. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't! Not until I get you out of here and fast!" Link moved in on Zelda and kissed her on the lips. Zelda at first was stunned by this move, but quickly began to return the kiss. "You're all that I have left now Zelda! And I can't lose you, I can't!"

Link grabbed Zelda by the wrist and pulled her towards the door. As soon as Link opened the door, there was a flash of lightning and there stood Rick dressed in a black cloak.

"Oh, isn't this cute," laughed Rick. "The hero saving the damsel in distress."

"Get out of the way Rick," said Link under his breath. "Don't make me do anything that you'll regret." Link reached for his sword.

"Hahahaha, anything that I'll regret? No, I think you're the one that will regret this!" Rick, from under his cloak pulled out two samurai style swords and pointed them at Link. "I hope you like pain."

In a flash an explosion, much like the one that killed Navi, emitted out of Rick's swords and sent Link flying back into Zelda's house.

"What did you do!" screamed Zelda as she began to slap Rick.

"Come with me!" Rick grabbed Zelda by the neck and vanished as the lightning flashed again.

Link got back to his feet and ran out the door, only to be met by Jason. Jason was dressed in a black ninja garment, with a large arrow quiver on his back along with a katana sword.

"What's the rush hero?" hissed Jason.

"Get out of my way Jason," spat Link as he drew out his sword and got in a stance to prepare to sprint towards Jason.

"Oh, is somebody in a bad mood today?"

As soon as the lightning flashed again, Link sprinted towards Jason, swinging the Master Sword in a baseball bat fashion, which sent Jason flying into the tree next to Zelda's bedroom window. Link did not stop however; he continued his sprint towards the school. It was not long before Brick stood between Link and the school. Brick was wearing thick, black armor and was wielding a large hammer.

"Hey, slow down, this rain is making the ground pretty slick," bellowed Brick.

Link thought quickly as to how he was gonna get past Brick. It wasn't long before Link pulled out a bomb and lit the fuse. Link went into another sprint and with a powerful leap; he jumped over Brick, hurling the bomb at Brick as Link passed above him. This completely caught Brick off guard and he fell to the ground from the force of the explosion.

"Dumbass!" yelled Link as he continued on to the school.

Link came to an open field by the school where he found his adversaries standing, and holding Zelda hostage. Rick had one hand holding onto Zelda's arms, as he held a dagger to her neck with is other hand. The mysterious, yet sinister, leader's silhouette could be seen standing next to Rick. Jason and Brick were already there, with their weapons at the ready.

"So you've came," said the Mysterious Figure. "I didn't think you'd have the guts, with your parents and fairy being dead and all."

"And you have a lot of guys don't you?" retorted Link. "You, secretly killing my parents, hiding in the dark, and holding somebody hostage!"

With one smooth stroke of his arm, the dark figure sent a lightning bolt crashing right in front of Link, which sent him crashing to the ground. "Watch your tongue! Or I'll kill her!"

Link staggered to his feet and pulled his sword and shield out and stood in a defensive stance. "Why do you want to be in Hyrule so bad?"

"I need not explain my desires to you," yelled the Sinister Being. "When you use the key, my actions will explain everything."

"Key?" wailed Link. "What key, I don't even know what the key is?"

"You haven't even figured it out yet have you?" asked Jason.

"Look at what you are holding in your left hand," bellowed Brick.

"What's a better key, than one we cannot touch?" remarked Rick.

"I'll give you two choices hero," said the mysterious figure. "Put the key in the pedestal you see there in-between Jason and Brick, and Zelda lives to see another day. But, if you choose not to, then we'll kill you and her. Is that so hard to decide?"

"Don't do it Link!" screamed Zelda in exasperation.

"Silence!" screamed the Sinister Being. "Brick, crush her leg!"

"Which one?" asked Brick, with a grin.

"Doesn't matter!"

Brick walked over to Zelda, grabbed onto her left leg with one hand and squeezed till everyone could hear the bones in her leg crack. Zelda began to scream in a deafening pitch till Brick released his deadly grip.

"D-don't do it Link, for everyone's sake, don't do it," cried Zelda.

Link stood still for several minutes, looking at the pedestal and Zelda. Navi's last few words still ringing in his ears, "_Listen, whatever happens, you can't let them use the key. If they use it, Hyrule's fate will be thrown into the wind_."

"When it's thrown into the wind, I'll be there to catch it," whispered Link.

"What are you mumbling about?" demanded Jason.

Link ignored the question and walked over to the pedestal and held the sword over it.

"No Link you can't!" pleaded Zelda.

"I'm sorry, but this is my story!" screamed Link as he stabbed the sword into the pedestal.

Everything began to glow brightly. The wind came from all directions blowing at the Master Sword in the pedestal. Zelda disappeared from Rick's grasp, then Rick, Jason and Brick vanished. Link was holding onto the sword for dear life as he looked up and saw the last glimpse of the Evil Man fade away, leaving Link alone with the sword. The rain stopped, and the sky cleared. The winds came to a stop and soon, Link disappeared in a flash of white light.


	9. Discussion Under The Old Tree

Chapter 9: Discussion Under The Old Tree

"Who is he?" asked a voice that sounded much like a young girl.

"I dunno…why is he wearing the same clothes as us?" replied a similar voice.

"I dunno…hey lets poke him with a stick!"

"Mmmph, go away," groaned Link as he rolled over in his bed. "I'll get up in a few minutes."

"We can't go away," replied the first voice. "The Great Deku Tree has summoned you, and he wants to speak with you now!"

Link rolled over and faced the direction of the two voices. He opened his eyes to see two Kokiri girls. "Why would I want to talk to a tree?"

"The tree doesn't want you to talk to him, he wants to talk to you," spoke the first Kokiri girl, who had green hair, and brown eyes.

"Yeah, he has some information he wants to give you," said the second Kokiri who had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

Link got out of bed and headed for the door, still garbed in the clothes he was wearing from yesterday. 

"Watch out for that-" the green haired Kokiri was cut off.

"Ahhhh! D'oh!" Link fell out of his tree house.

"Last step," finished the green haired Kokiri.

"What is it with me falling out of trees?" mumbled Link as he got up and headed in a random direction, hoping he was heading towards the Great Deku Tree.

The two Kokiri girls caught up to Link, both panting because they had to run the whole way to catch up with him. 

"Hey! We need to introduce ourselves!" chirped the green haired Kokiri. "My name is Sarianna, and this is Clair."

"She's the Forest Temple Sage," remarked Clair.

"And my name is Link," replied Link trying to sound macho. "Where can I find a talking tree?"

"Go through that tunnel behind Fido," said Sarianna, pointing towards a lone Kokiri picking his nose.

"I don't see a dog, but I do see a kid thinking that he's picking his nose in secret," replied Link, scratching his head.

"Oh, that's Fido," said Clair, rolling her eyes. "He thinks he's the leader of the Kokiri tribe because he's the descendant of Mido, who also thought he was our leader."

"I'm the descendant of Saria, the last Forest Temple Sage," commented Sarianna.

Link didn't pay any attention to Sarianna as he walked off towards Fido. As he approached Fido, Fido held up his arms to motion Link to stop.

"Halt, not just anybody can see the Great Deku Tree!" yelled Fido. "I am Fido, leader of the Mighty Kokiri!"

Link ignored Fido's command completely and shoved Fido off to one side. "And I am Link, the person who just pushed you over. Why does everyone here have to tell me who they are and what they do?"

Link continued through the tunnel until he came to a clearing with a humongous tree in the center of it. The tree had a carving in it that resembled a face, similar to an old man's.

"Ah, it is Link," spoke the tree. "I've been expecting you."

"Ehehehe, this is odd," mumbled Link.

"Come hither young warrior," spoke the Great Deku Tree. "I have an old friend I'd like you to meet."

"Okay, but if it's another fairy, I don't want it," replied Link. "My last one kind of died on me and I think I can handle this alone."

"OH I'M NOT A FAIRY YOU TWIT!" screamed Rauru as he walked out from behind the Great Deku Tree. "THIS IS YOUR STORY? JUST WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE? THAT YOU CAN BE A BIG HERO? WHAT YOU DID WAS OUTRAGIOUS AND WILL SURLY BE THE DOWNFALL OF HYRULE AS WE KNOW IT!"

"Hey, the Hero of Time got to go out and have an adventure; I think I'm entitled to have one after being pulled into this without a warning," retorted Link. "The Hero of Time made the mistake of leaving the door to the sacred realm open! So why are you getting on my case?"

"Because his was an ACCIDENT!" shot Rauru. "You did this on purpose! I know your life was something less than desired, but now everyone is in danger. Zelda would have understood if she died for the sake of Hyrule, but you had to be a hero! Or should I say coward for being too afraid of losing someone? And that someone…you're forbidden by law of being with! You are so mindless, and stand no chance at all against what is to come!"

"Oh, so I'm the helpless fool huh?" shouted Link. "Just what would you have done if your enemy secretly killed your parents, killed your guardian and had that last person left in the world that cared for you by the throat? Huh? What would you have done? I'm sure you wouldn't have thrown it away as easily as you think!"

"If it was for the sake of Hyrule, I would have!" retorted Rauru.

"You are a heartless old fool, and I don't have to listen to you!"

"I am the Sage of Light, and I think I have a bit more authority over you…you ingrate!"

"Quiet old ma-" Link was cut off by the Great Deku Tree.

"SILENCE! I will not have those on the same side argue in my domain! If you wish to fight each other, than you can leave this forest and kill each other out in Hyrule Field! Rauru, have a little faith in Link. This may not have been his best decision, but he was being pressured by an unknown evil that was holding that which his ancestors sworn to protect. It's in his blood, to protect Hyrule's Royal Family, and it the fact that he has feeling for her hasn't helped. He isn't entirely helpless and if he wants to be a hero, let him, for the Goddesses have surely planed for this to happen."

"Oh wake up and open your eyes Deku!" spat Rauru. "The Darkness was able to replicate the Triforce! Sure it's not near the same power or has the same ability, but it's symbolic power and magic enhancing ability…there's no way Link can defeat them. Not even the Hero of Time could accomplish that!"

"Hey, when I first met you, you said there was a long road ahead of me I had to prepare for," remarked Link. "What's up with that?"

"I was hoping that it would be a road of preventing this from ever happening," answered Rauru. "And I didn't know of this Dark Triforce at the time. So know you have a different road ahead of you, seeing as how you took a wrong turn."

"Let me see the back of your hands Link," said the Great Deku Tree, letting out a long sigh.

Link promptly did so to reveal a triangular shape similar to the one on Link's shield and sword. "What does this mark mean?"

"It means that you have the Triforce of Courage," replied the Great Deku Tree. "You don't fear anything that stands before you and you are willing to do anything to protect the well being of others and good."

"He's gonna need more than courage to get Hyrule through this dark time," said Rauru, in a very insulting tone. The Great Deku tree gave Rauru a very angry look. "But, I guess, you're all we have left now."

"Very well, now that that's settled," remarked the Great Deku Tree. "I think it's time to send Link on his way. Link, you must go to Hyrule Castle and check on the Princess, to make sure everything is alright and make sure her leg will be alright."

Link nodded and turned away, heading back to Kokiri Village.

"Oh, and one last thing," commented Rauru. "You have to find the Great Fairies of Hyrule; they will help you and upgrade your weapons. You need to get all of the help you can get."

Link nodded once again and continued on, not looking back once. After Link left the area, the Great Deku Tree and Rauru continued to speak.

"How could anyone who isn't a god be able to create something such as the Dark Triforce?" pondered Rauru, as he sat down holding his head with his hands.

"Could this possibly be Ganondorf?" asked the Great Deku Tree.

"I don't see how, he was turned to stone, back when Hyrule was under water. And then your Deku saplings soaked all the water up by sprouting forests all around Hyrule."

"Hehehe, well that was unpredictable. Besides I like the Kokiri a lot better than the Koroks. The Kokiri look better and I'm not much for flying potatoes."

"Hehehe, Deku…you've always been able to turn a dark situation around."

"Well, if Ganondorf was turned to stone, and the Goddesses removed the sword from his head in order to use it as a key…couldn't that reverse the spell?"

"I am the wisest being in all of Hyrule, and not even I know that Deku. The only way to find out is to wait." 


	10. Forewarning Of Evil

Chapter 10: Forewarning Of Evil

Link was crossing Hyrule Field, looking down in deep thought, "_Was this a big mistake_?"

Link continued to ask himself that question as he began to walk up a hill. He was hoping to at least see some monsters, but there wasn't another soul out there with him. Rauru's words of him not being able to save Hyrule were slowly beginning to take over all of his thoughts. "_What good is this freedom when there isn't anything to do_?"

The moment Link came to the crest of the hill, what he saw brought a smile to his face. High stone walls with elegant gargoyle statues guarding the top of the walls, a massive draw bridge, colored in a brownish-gold. Link stood in awe at the large walls which were the first defense of Hyrule Castle.

After a few minutes of admiration, Link broke into a sprint for the draw bridge. Right as Link came up to the bridge; it was drawn up, preventing Link from entering.

"Halt!" demanded a soldier, standing upon the stone wall. "By order of the Royal Family, nobody may enter without proper authorization!"

"I am Link! I was sent by the Great Deku Tree to speak with Zelda!"

"Oh, so you're Link?" replied the soldier. "Well, the Queen did say if you came by that we should let you in. She sounded awfully irate if you ask me. Lower the draw bridge!"

After a few clanks of metal joints, the draw bridge fell right before Link. Link was not happy with the thought of getting yelled at again for removing the spell that hide Hyrule of so long. Link continued across the bridge until he entered Hyrule Market Place. The market was busy, with people running all around, looking for the best price on something they wished to purchase. It didn't take long until Link was through the Market Place and was standing in the main hall of Hyrule Castle, waiting for Zelda's butler to allow him to see her.

"Hey, she knows me, why won't you just let me go in and see her?" pleaded Link, who was sick of waiting. "She wanted to see me in the first place right?"

"I'm sorry, but the Queen is in a very bad mood and has asked me to keep you here until she is able to calm down," replied the butler in a very snooty voice. "If you are tired of waiting, perhaps you should reschedule your meeting with the Queen."

"I'm not gonna reschedule, but could you at least tell me why she is in a bad mood?"

"She's been rambling on about how a young man she likes was stupid enough to endanger the lives of thousands, just so he wouldn't lose her."

Link smacked his forehead, "And that is a bad thing?"

"The Queen would give her life for her people at a moments notice."

Link let out a long groan, "Could you go see if she's ready yet?"

The butler turned away from Link, walked over to a door and left the Hall, without saying a word.

"Great, she's probably gonna have me beheaded for the hell of it," whined Link.

Just then, the butler burst through the door, "She is ready to speak with you.

Link left with the butler, going down a series of passages, and up a few flights of stairs till he came to two large wooden doors. The butler opened the doors for Link, bowed, and then left Link alone in a dim room, which had a very large bed in the center of it. There was a snap of two fingers and curtains opened up to a series of large windows, which filled the room with light, revealing Zelda lying on the bed with a cast on her broken leg.

"You're lucky my leg is broken Link," said Zelda trying to keep calm.

"Why's that?" asked Link.

"Because if it wasn't, I'd kill you!" screamed Zelda, picking up a pillow and hurling it at Link, who dodged it.

"Hey, that's not very nice," replied Link, holding his arms out. "What would I have done if you had died? What do you think would have happened?"

"That's beside the point! Even if they would have killed you and I, the Master Sword wouldn't have allowed them to lay a hand on them!"

Link shook his head, and left of the door. Zelda snapped her fingers again, which locked the doors.

"Hey, what gives?" asked Link.

"I'm not through with you. I have a messenger hawk that flies around Hyrule, and reports what it sees to me. A while ago, it flew over Gerudo Valley, and do you know what it saw?"

"No."

"It saw all of the Gerudo's in chains and at least one-thousand Moblins guarding the fortress."

"Well, I guess I better get to work then-" Zelda cut Link off.

"Eight-hundred Dark Nuts also guard the fortress."

"I have no idea what those things are, but they don't sound to dangerous," replied Link, with confidence.

"They are some of evils most fierce warriors," replied Zelda. "Evil is planning an invasion of Hyrule. And to top it all off, Rick, Jason and Brick are at the top. They're Evil's strongest and most ruthless fighters. The Gerudo aren't ones to give up with out a fight, well those three decimated half of the Gerudo population alone, which forced the Gerudo to surrender just to keep their race alive."

"Well, the Great Deku Tree told me to find the Great Fairies of Hyrule and ask for help. With their help, I think I can take on those three."

"I don't think you have time to go on a fairy hunt. One of the Great Fairies is at the top of Death Mountain, and Brick took a group of Dark Nuts and took over the Mountain this morning. The Gorons had no means of escape, and their only choice was to surrender as well. Who knows when they'll take out the Zoras, seeing as how they are a peaceful race and will easily be taken down."

"Well, haven't you tried to form an army to hold off the invasion?" asked Link.

"Nobody will join," replied Zelda, looking down. "They refuse, even if I threaten to send them to the dungeons."

"What about the Kokiri?" asked Link in an ominous tone.

"They will go into the Lost Woods. They know their way through there and will easily hide from the onslaught of the evil army."

"The army is all monsters, mindless beings that do as they're told," remarked Link. "So they should be pretty easily beaten if I take out those to command them."

"First you have to get past the army to get to the leaders."

"I know how to get three of the leaders out front," said Link, with a smirk. "Insulting them will bring them out. And I'm sure that if we can regain Death Mountain, then the Gorons will help us. If they live on a mountain, then they should be pretty strong. Perfect warriors, that can distract the evil army long enough for me to sneak in and get the leader."

Zelda looked at Link with amazement, "Did you come up with that?"

"Yup."

"That just might work. There aren't very many Gorons though."

"That's ok; they just need to distract them long enough for me to get through, then they can retreat."

"Evil's base is in Gerudo Valley," mumbled Zelda.

"What was that?" asked Link.

"Oh, nothing, just something I'm thinking up that might not even work."

"Ok, well should I be leaving now?" asked Link motioning towards the door.

Zelda snapped her fingers, and the door opened. "You may leave now. But be careful, there's an army of monsters out there."

"One last question, if there's so many monsters out there, how come it was quiet on the way here?"

"Because you traveled by mid-day, and now you will be traveling by night."

Link let out a long sigh as he left the room. He was thinking of how he was gonna handle Brick, and what could Zelda's other plan possibly be. All very puzzling, but Link wasn't letting it get to him too much. Link was mentally preparing for what could possibly be a night in hell.


	11. Clash At The Mountain

Chapter 11: Clash At The Mountain

The sun had finally set by the time Link made it to Kakariko Village. It was much different this time than when he was here bargaining with Tingle. In fact, not only was the retirement home gone, but the buildings that appeared after the transformation were either burning, or already burned to the ground. The only sounds that could be heard were the crackle of the fire, and the occasional scream of terror that echoed. Link searched the entire remains of Kakariko to find and rescue the person who was screaming. Link soon came to the source of the screams, which was inside of a burning house. Link kicked the door down only to receive an attack from a redead.

"Ahhhh," screamed Link in pain, as he unsheathed his sword and stabbed the redead.

The redead fell to the ground and then vanished into a puff of purple smoke. Link dusted himself off, and then headed off towards Death Mountain. The path that Link took was beaten down by several foot prints. The air smelled of blood and old pig, a rancid combination that made Link sick to his stomach.

Link crept slowly up the mountain path, dodging behind rocks to hide from scouts that were patrolling the area. Link didn't want to attack any scouts because he didn't want to give away his position till he was right on top them. At one point, Link came to a row of Gorons that were chained together, being forced to dig into the mountain side. One Goron passed out from exhaustion, causing a nearby Dark Nut to walk up to the Goron and hold its sword to the Goron's throat.

"Give us a break goro," pleaded a Goron next to the one that passed out. "We've been at this all day with no rest, nor break. You haven't even given us any food! So please, let him rest, he is young and doesn't have the stamina as us."

"I let him rest," replied the Dark Nut. "In exchange for your life."

The Dark Nut swung his sword at the pleading Goron. Link turned away, as he heard the screams of pain coming from the Goron. All of the other Gorons wailed in sorrow as one of their own lay dieing on the mountain side. Link couldn't take it; the cruelty of it all was unbearable to take. Link leapt from behind the rock he was hiding behind and stabbed the Dark Nut in the back, bringing him to his knees. The Dark Nut didn't make one sound as he fell to the ground, dead.

"There's a lot more where that came from," said Link, sheathing his sword.

The other Gorons looked at Link in silence, not believing what has just happened.

"Who are you?" asked one Goron.

"My name is Link, and I've come to rid this mountain of evil. All of you need to be quiet, or it will alarm them of my arrival."

All of the Gorons nodded in agreement and went back to work, as to remove any suspicion in case someone was watching.

Link walked a short distance up to the top of the mountain where hesaw Brick, sitting in a large chair, with a table of food in front of him. Link unsheathed his sword and held his shield at the ready.

"Whoever is running this show sure is a pansy, and isn't very smart either!" shouted Link, trying to catch Brick's attention.

"Bring the intruder to me," said Brick in a casual tone. "I'd like to show him just who the pansy is around here."

Two moblins walked up to Link, pointing their spears at him. To counter this move, Link threw his sword at one moblin which stuck in his chest, then threw a bomb at the other moblin which finished both moblins off.

"You're gonna have to try harder stupid," mocked Link, as he picked up his sword.

Brick raised his left hand, and all around him and Link, the mountain side began to glow a bright orange as hundreds of moblin archers aimed fire arrows at Link.

"I don't think I need to try any harder don't you agree?" asked Brick, who started to laugh.

"You always were too scared to fight me alone weren't you?" asked Link.

Brick stopped laughing, "No, I didn't think you were worth my effort."

"Ok, well, now that we're fighting to the death, I think you should take me one-on-one, unless you're too scared."

"Lower your weapons," commanded Brick. Brick then, instead of going for his war hammer, unsheathed a large sword that was strapped to his back. "This is a Biggoron Sword. I stole this from the leader of the gorons. What do you think of it?"

"I think it's okay, but it's useless unless you know how to use it," said Link as he smirked.

Brick charged at Link, and made a horizontal swing of his sword, which was stopped by Link's shield. Link kept his footing, but slid back a few feet due to the force of Bricks attack.

"Nice strong shield," commented Brick. "I half expected it to break."

Now Link went on the offensive. Link slid in-between Brick's legs and stood up behind him and slashed Brick's back with his sword. Brick then spun around with surprising speed and punched Link in the face, which sent Link flying towards the table Brick was sitting at. Before Link landed on the ground from Brick's punch, his hip clipped the corner of the table, subduing Link for a few seconds.

"What's the matter Link?" asked Brick, who began to chuckle. "Can't you take a little pain?"

Link stabbed the ground with his sword and used it to help himself up, "I can take it just fine…don't worry about me."

Link, removed a bomb and threw it straight into the air. While Brick was distracted by the bomb in the air, Link used his Pegasus Shoes to stab the Master Sword through Brick's armor and into his stomach, causing Brick to double over and shield Link from his bomb which landed on Brick's back.

"You fight dirty," groaned Brick in agony.

"At least I don't kill unarmed people," retorted Link.

Brick dropped his sword and pulled out his hammer. Brick then, with his other hand, pulled Link and the Master Sword away from him and into a perfect position for a blow to the side with his hammer. Link flew into a large pillar which crumbled on impact.

Link pulled out his hookshot and fired it at Bricks stab wound. The devise then pulled Link towards Brick. As Link was being pulled closer, he readied his sword for another stab into the same wound. This time as the sword entered, Link twisted the blade bringing Brick to his knees.

"How do you like that," asked Link.

"I'll like it a lot better after this!" shouted Brick as he grabbed onto Link again and threw him into the ground.

Link blacked out for several seconds only to regain consciousness to see Brick swinging his hammer at Link's head. Luckily for Link, he rolled out of the way just in time to dodge the lethal blow. Link quickly got to his feet and unleashed a spin attack that sent Brick falling to his back.

"Are you ready to die?" asked Link as he held the Master Sword over Brick's head preparing for a finishing blow.

"No," replied Brick as he vanished into a puff of purple smoke.

Link stared at the spot where Brick once lay in frustration. All of the monsters that were there, were now gone.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Link as he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "I knew he was too scared to fight me alone, without running away."

Link looked off to the side of the path he walked up to face Brick, and saw a sign. He read that it pointed off towards an opening marked Goron City. Perhaps there, Link could convince the Gorons into helping him with his plan to vanquish the evil threatening Hyrule.


	12. All Seems Lost

Chapter 12: All Seems Lost

Link had spent the night there in Goron City so he could regain some of his energy and heal his wounds. While there, he spent his time getting to know how the Gorons lived, and gain their trust. The Gorons gave Link a pair of Power Bracelets to show him their gratitude. One Goron that Link spent most of his time with was Dominic, the leader of the Goron Race. Dominic was a kind-hearted Goron, and he seemed like the type that didn't want to start any kind of trouble. This personality concerned Link, seeing as how he needed the Goron leader to be out-spoken and quick to fight back, otherwise it would be hard to convince the Gorons to help.

Two days after Link's clash with Brick, Link was speaking with Dominic's assistant, when Dominic entered.

"Ah, Link…..how are you this fine day?" asked Dominic, slapping Link on the back.

"I'm doing well Dominic," replied Link. "Say, can I ask you to do a favor?"

"Sure thing brother," replied Dominic. "Anyone who saves the Gorons from slavery can have whatever they wish for from the Gorons."

"Hyrule needs to you fight the Evil army from Gerudo Valley while I sneak into the valley and kill the leaders," said Link, looking down.

"Except that," replied Dominic. "There has been enough death among the Gorons already, and we don't need to have any more. Sure you saved us, and even avenged one who was unarmed, but now you want us to go into a war that…that we don't have a chance?"

"I know that it's a lot of monsters to fight, and your only purpose would be to distract them, but all you have to do is hold them off for at least thirty minutes," pleaded Link. "Then you can retreat."

"For what?" bellowed Dominic. "For them to hunt us down and kill us? I refuse to send my kind to battle!"

"And how many do you think will survive if you stay here?" spat Link. "Do you think they won't come back? They took this mountain once, and you think they won't do it again? This is the high ground; you can see all of Hyrule from here! And you think they won't come back? The only Hylian warriors we have are the Royal Guard! Gods know that the Zoras won't fight because they can stay in their little domain! The Kokiri are perpetually children and can't even leave the forest! And now you won't even help?"

"I can understand that you are in a dilemma, but I just can't send my kin into a war where they'll die."

"Either way they'll die!" retorted Link. "Wouldn't you want them to die with honor? Instead of dieing in this hole while the enemy stands outside waving a sword at you? They catch you in here and they could plant bombs all around the mountain and cave you in! Is that what you want…to die cowering in a hole?"

"We'll leave Hyrule," replied Dominic.

"Oh, that's a good answer," said Link in a sarcastic tone. "And say they do take over Hyrule. Not only will the people who have to endure they're cruelty suffer because of you, they'll also despise you. Could you live with that guilt? Oh, and who's to say they'll stop with Hyrule? What'll stop them from taking over neighboring countries?"

Dominic turned away from Link, clenching his fists, "Assistant, escort Link to the remains of Kakariko Village."

"I don't need an escort," replied Link in a low tone. "I don't need help from a cowardly race."

With out an answer from Dominic, Link left Goron City and made his trek back to Kakariko Village. Once Link made it to Kakariko Village, he saw that carpenters were there, rebuilding some of the houses. Three of the houses were rebuilt. Link continued on to the gate which led to Hyrule field where he was stopped by a Royal Guard.

"Hello there Link," said the Guard. "I was ordered by the Queen to tell you to go to the Lon Lon Ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field. There you will receive a horse."

"Why would the Queen want me to have a horse?" asked Link.

"She said that a horse would transport you faster than if you went by foot," replied the Guard. "It'll save time too."

"Oh, I guess that's a good idea," said Link as he continued towards the gate.

"Hey, you can take this cart the carpenters used to get here in," offered the Guard.

Link headed for the cart and left for Lon Lon Ranch. After a very boring ride, Link made it to Lon Lon Ranch. He walked a few yards till he came to a corral with many horses in it.

"Is your name Link," asked a young girl, about the same age as him.

"Yeah," replied Link.

"My name is Malon. It's been in the family for years. Since the Queen ordered me to give you our best horse, you should follow me over to the stable where we keep her."

Link, without giving a reply, followed Malon over to a small building where the prized horse was kept.

"This is Epona, the fastest horse we have," stated Malon. "Nothing seems to spook her at all so she'd be faithful in battle."

"Hey, I'll take whatever horse you give me," replied Link. "I've had a very disappointing day, and I'd like to get back to the castle. So just put a saddle on her and let me get on my merry way."

Malon went over to a saddle resting on the ground, and brought it over to put on Epona.

"All of Hyrule has heard of what you did for the Gorons," stated Malon. "People in town are saying that they're beginning to have faith in you."

"You mean they didn't have any to begin with?" asked Link.

"To begin with, they were rather angry with you," replied Malon. "With you endangering them and all. But with you being able to regain control of an enemy infested area, and take down one of Evil's top warriors…they're starting to believe in you."

"That's good," replied Link with a smile. "News travels fast around here."

"Well, when the Queen has her messenger hawks flying around all the time, things get reported pretty quickly," replied Malon as she finished strapping the saddle on Epona. "There, she's ready to ride."

Link led Epona out of the building and got onto her, "Well, thanks. I'll guess I'll see you around? Oh, and don't stay here too long, whoever is running this show could surround you and kill you if you don't watch out."

"Thanks for the advice," thanked Malon. "You take care of yourself. You're one man against an army."

Link nodded his head and put Epona into a gallop as he left for Hyrule Castle.

After yet another boring ride, Link made it to Hyrule Markey Place, where he was met by a crowd of people. All of which were cheering for him. Many cheered for his accomplishment of freeing the Gorons, others where cheering because they felt he could actually pull them through this.

Link soon got through the crowd and made it to Hyrule Castle where the Queen was actually waiting for him. She was surrounded by guards, while Link could see archers around the area.

"I have some bad news," stated Link as he got of Epona. "They refused to help."

"I figured as much," replied Zelda. "I also have some bad news."

"What?" asked Link.

"All of my messenger hawks came back reporting the same news. Coming out of every fairy fountain, at least twenty moblins and dark nuts, all of their weapons were bloody. One of my hawks actually went into the fountain, and do you know what it reported?"

"No," replied Link.

"The Great Fairy was dead; all of the Great Fairies are dead!"

"So I can't get my weapons upgraded," stated Link, as he looked down.

"Yeah, and while you were at Goron City, they took over Zoras Domain."

"I can tell you one thing, Evil sure isn't playing around," said Link. "They really are pulling out all of the stops so they can come out on top."

Zelda nodded, then looked down at the cast on her leg, "Come inside, we'll have to find a new plan, and maybe in the castle, we can hide it from the ears of Evil."

Link, without an answer, followed Zelda as she hobbled into the Castle. Although the crowd of the Market cheered for Link's victory, Evil truly did seize the day.


	13. Pain

Chapter 13: Pain

It was a bright and early morning on the shores of Lake Hylia. The birds were out chirping as a cool breeze blew from the lake. The docks of Lake Hylia that keep Hyrule's trade ships in order were not yet opened for their daily travel. Too many, it would seem like a perfect day, but to Link, it seemed like a day that could go wrong at any moment. 'Calm before the storm' as Zelda noted it.

Most of the building that still stood standing in Hyrule were boarded up, and the residents took refuge in some of Hyrule' more remote locations. Most took refuge in the Forest Temple, deep within the Lost Woods, with hopes that Evil would get lost in pursuit.

Today, Link planned on fighting Jason in Zoras Domain. Zelda had been pondering for a long time as to what the symbol of the Dark Triforce stood for. She soon narrowed it down to three things that represent those with an evil heart. Anger, which Brick showed in abundance the night he crossed blades with Link. Spite was narrowed down to Jason for his sadistic ways; bullying those weaker than him. And jealousy was given to Rick, for attacking Link because he had more of something, such as witty come-backs.

Jason was the most ruthless of the three, meaning more Zoras have either been murdered, or tortured for his pleasure. Link's plan for getting to Zoras Domain was to sneak in through the portal that connected the domain to Lake Hylia. Doing so by daylight would be difficult, but Link would be fighting the most ruthless and fastest being in all of Hyrule; it would be better to fight him when he can see him.

Link plunged into the frigid waters of Lake Hylia, diving for the portal. Inch by inch, as Link drew closer to the portal; he could feel the water pressure squeeze his body. Link did his best to ignore this discomfort, and swam into the portal. Within moments, a strong current sucked Link deep into the portal. The lack of light in the transport made it difficult to tell how fast the current was moving.

Link soon saw a light ahead of him, which drew closer every second. Link could feel the water pressure dropping around him. In an instant, Link was out of the portal and was at the surface of the water, taking deep breaths of air. Link then heard the sounds of metal armor all around him. He looked up to see Moblins and Dark Nuts standing around him, holding their weapons in an aggressive manner.

"So nice of you to join us hero," remarked Jason, as he came towards the water that Link was in. "Why didn't you come through the front door? At least there you wouldn't have been surrounded."

Link glared at Jason, anger burning in his eyes. "Are you gonna try and pull the same thing Brick pulled? Have all of your monsters surround me, with out a good fight? If you fought me, then you'd have a free shot at killing me."

"Ordering my monsters to kill you would be the same thing," replied Jason, smirking. "And I wouldn't get blood on my sword, and I wouldn't waste my arrows and throwing stars."

"Scared?" asked Link, wiping water off his forehead.

"Me?" answered Jason, taken aback. "You think I would be scared of an insect like yourself?"

"Of course," said Link, ringing the water out of his hat. "I took your buddy Brick out, and you shouldn't be much harder."

"Brick is still alive," spat Jason, clenching his fists.

"Only because he ran away like a little baby," Link was stifling a laugh, just enrage Jason. "Don't tell me you're gonna be the same way? Oh wait, you are already."

"Hold your tongue!" wailed Jason. "You think you're tough just because you have a sword? Well I have a sword and an army on my side! You couldn't even get a few Gorons to help you!"

This last comment shocked Link, "How'd you know about that?"

"We're always watching," noted Jason. "We know about your plot to have the Gorons distract us, while you sneak into our fortress in Gerudo Valley. Your only option left is to surrender and receive your punishment."

Link let out a small laugh, "Why would I want to surrender to someone who's too scared to fight me alone?"

Jason let out a long sigh, and then raised his left fist. All of the monsters backed off.

"If it's a fight you want, then I'll give you one," said Jason, unsheathing his katana sword. "Just don't disappoint me."

Link got out of the water, unsheathed the Master Sword, and held his shield on his right arm. "Just one thing before we start."

"What?" asked Jason, rolling his eyes.

"Where are the Zoras?"

"Out fishing for the army's supper," replied Jason.

Link used his Pegasus Shoes to lunge at Jason, swinging his sword in a baseball bat fashion, sending Jason flying into a crowd of Moblins. Jason, in his anger, killed most of the Moblins in the crowd. Jason stood, breathing heavily as he sheathed his sword and pulled out his bow.

"Have you ever heard of a Light Arrow?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, Zelda told me that I need to get it," replied Link.

"Ah, well it's time for you to meet my version of the Light Arrow. Something I like to call, the Dark Arrow."

Jason notched an arrow on his bow and drew it back. Dark energy began to emit from the tip of the arrow. Dark shades of purple and blues, along with black began to surround Jason.

"_I wish I had Navi here to help me_," thought Link.

"Welcome to a world of pain," mocked Jason as he released the arrow.

The room filled with darkness, as though an eclipse has just taken place. Link managed to raise his shield to intercept the arrow, but the power of the arrow shattered his shield. With no further defense to stop the speeding arrow, it collided with Link's right forearm, sending a searing pain through his body. A pain so great, that Link collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Link.

Link managed to open his eyes, to see that the room was entirely dark. The only thing that could be heard was Jason's sinister cackle echoing through the domain.

"Ah, behold the power of the Dark Arrow," stated Jason. "Not only can it bring the mightiest warriors to their knees in pain, but darken a room completely."

Link frantically looked all around him, looking for Jason, but to no avail. Without making a sound, Jason ran up to Link, and planted a round house kick to Link's right cheek, sending Link flying across the room and back into the water.

The darkness began to thin, giving Link some vision. Link swam back out of the water and looked for Jason again.

"Ah, no shield, what are you gonna do know hero," mocked Jason, readying another arrow.

Through the thinning dark, Link saw what Jason was preparing for. Frantically, Link readied an arrow himself.

"You think a regular arrow will be able to stop a Dark Arrow?"

Link relaxed his body, concentrating on anything and everything that he as a hero stood for. Justice, peace, hope, life…Link's arrow began to glow a luminous yellow. With some kind of miracle, Link was able to form an arrow without being taught how to do so.

"H-how did you do that?" stammered Jason. "You didn't even know how to do that!"

"Just a last attempt to save my skin I guess," answered Link, firing his arrow at Jason.

Link's Light Arrow was fired way before Jason could release his arrow, leaving Jason in a severe disadvantage. Link's arrow flew right into Jason's chest, causing Jason to fire his arrow too high, missing Link entirely. While Jason was stunned by the pain, Link charged at him, swinging his sword in an angled fashion. Link, unknowingly, used his power bracelets which unleashed a slice of his sword so strong, that Jason flew backwards into a wall, knocking himself unconscious.

"_Now's my chance to finish him_," thought Link as be began to charge Jason.

Jason's eyes shot open, glowing neon purple. In an instant, Jason vanished, but not in a purple smoke like Brick. Jason's evil laughter could be heard echoing once again through the domain.

"You may be able to run fast, but I am faster!" yelled Jason, with a laugh.

Link could feel the cold steel of Jason's sword sliding across his back, the sharp pain bringing him to his knees. Link turned to the water from which he came, as he pulled out his hookshot and aimed it to a boulder on the other side of the water. Although Link could not see Jason, he could see the splashes of his feet as he ran across the water. With precise timing, Link shot the hookshot at the boulder, just in time for Jason to run into the chain, cloths-lining himself. As Jason was dangling on the chain, the hookshot pulled Link towards him, where he swung his sword, slicing his lower abdomen.

After several minutes of running and hiding, Link and Jason came face to face, exhausted. For what seemed like an eternity to the two bitter enemies, they were crossing blades with each other. All of their swings connecting with the others sword, making an unbearably loud crashing sound.

"Give up Link, you know you can't beat me," panted Jason, holding his lower abdomen.

"You're way too full of yourself Jason," implied Link. "Way to sure of a power you don't have."

In a rage, Jason pulled out a throwing star, and threw it at Link, which hit him just above the hip. Link looked down to see the weapon sticking out of his body, a warm oozing liquid pouring out of the fresh wound.

Without even thinking, Link hurled the Master Sword at Jason, which went right through his chest. Shocked by this move, Jason stared that the sword of evil's bane protruding out of him.

"So, is this how I'll end?" asked Jason, to himself.

Link walked over to Jason and grabbed onto the hilt of his sword. "Now you've just entered a world of pain."

Link began to twist the sword as be pulled it out of Jason, his screams were unbearable, a punishment that seemed unfit for anyone.

"Using the same thing I used on the King of the Zoras," said Jason. "Can't you be more original?"

Link began to swing his sword at Jason's head, but right before the holy blade made contact, Jason escaped by the same means as Brick.

"This will never end," thought Link, sheathing his sword before collapsing to the ground because of his wounds.


	14. I Can't Lose You

Chapter 14: I Can't Lose You

Link awoke days later in a small room with stone walls. He was back in Hyrule Castle. Zelda was by his side, sitting in a chair, with her head resting on the bed sleeping. Link had looked down at his wounds to see that they were cleaned and bandaged. Link carefully got out of bed, so he wouldn't disturb Zelda's sleep and not strain his wounds.

Link noticed a chair next to the door of the room that had his tunic neatly folded on the seat. Leaning against the front of the chair was his sword and bow.

Link walked over to his tunic and picked it up.

"_This isn't my tunic_," he thought.

This tunic was brand new. He saw in nearby trash-can, was his old tunic, and covered in blood and with various slashes on the fabric.

His fight with Brick went over much better than with Jason. The worst Link had after fighting Brick was a sore hip for a few days. Jason left multiple wounds that could have been fatal.

Something bothered Link though. Why was it that the Gorons housed him after he liberated them, but the Zoras sent him here, to Hyrule Castle? Was it that the Zoras were so scared, that they wanted to rid their domain of him and evil? Or was it that they didn't want Evil to return with revenge, and see them housing their adversary?

Link had begun to suit back up in his clothes. This became a big ordeal, because Link was rather stiff from lying in bed for so long.

Zelda shifted a little, turning her head so that Link could see her face. Her makeup was smeared from the tears she had been crying.

Link had shifted his thoughts from the Zoras, to why Zelda was so attached to him.

"_We haven't known each other that long, yet she is so attached to me_," thought Link. "_But I guess I'm a little attached myself. After all, I did agree to use the Master Sword as a key to open Hyrule…to save her life_."

Link had finished getting dressed, but he didn't leave. He sat in the chair that his clothes were on, and watched Zelda intently. She was different now, different than she was before the transformation. Before, she was easy going, and had a naïve sense around her. Now, she seemed much more wise, and determined.

Link began to analyze himself. He too had changed. Before, he knew deep down that he was meant to be something, but didn't know what it was. He used to be pushed around, and only fought back with insults, and avoided confrontation. Now, he was much more 'hands-on' with his problems.

Link turned his attention back to Zelda. He never paid much attention to her looks before now. Her skin was smooth, as was here hair. Link thought of her as pretty, but never took the time, or had the time for that matter, to really look at her beauty. Link the realized that he felt something greater than friendship for Zelda. Link thought that his kiss with Zelda before the transformation was a, 'fear of losing another loved one' thing. But now, Link began to realize it was more than that, it was something that has been over-shadowing it in his mind by Hyrule's current crisis.

Link walked over to Zelda, and caressed her hair with his fingers. He studied her face more, before he stopped, and left the room silently.

Outside of the room, Link met the Butler from a few days ago.

"Ah, Master Link, we surely thought you were going to die," said the Butler.

"Well, I don't think we could afford that," replied Link.

"Ah, the Zoras told us of your glorious battle," commented the Butler. "They spoke of how you refused to quit, even under the immense pain you were undergoing."

"Oh, so they brought be here?" inquired Link.

"Oh yes," replied the Butler. "They said, that the only reason they didn't keep you there in Zoras Domain, was because the Evil Jason and his lot depleted most of their supply."

"Really?" asked Link. "They've proven me wrong."

"About what?" asked the Butler, stroking his chin.

"Oh, that's not important," replied Link. "Are the Zoras still here?"

"Oh yes, they are. I'll show you to them."

The Butler escorted Link outside to the Royal Garden, where they saw the Zoras relaxing in the pond.

"Ahem," the Butler cleared his throat to get the Zoras attention. "Master Link has come to speak with you. And might I ask you to please stay out of the Royal Pond? 'Tis not a swimming pool."

A rather young female zora got out of the pond and walked up to Link, her skin was a light blue highlighted dark blue like most zoras.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," commented the Young Zora. "I am the new leader of the Zoras. My name is Rachel."

"And you already know my name," replied Link, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Yes," acknowledged Rachel, accepting the handshake. "We all saw you fight that monster back home."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't kill him," said Link, looking down. "He told me what he did to your previous leader."

"Yes, he did it in front of us all," said Rachel, in a deep mono-tone. "What he did to my father."

"And I did the same to him," replied Link, looking away to avoid eye contact.

"Personally, I wished to do that to him, for personal revenge," whispered Rachel. "But my father always told me, that revenge was just a way to feel better for a short period of time. And that those of have done bad things, they'll get theirs in the end. We know that Evil is trying to take over Hyrule, and I would love nothing more than to help you prevent it…to help you give them what they deserve."

"And now you're gonna say you can't?" asked Link.

"Sadly, we can only fight in the water, such as Lake Hylia," replied Rachel. "But they won't go near the water for fear of drowning. We are no good at battle on land. I am planning to have my people live in Lake Hylia though, so we can ambush any unsuspecting moblins and dark nuts to come near the water."

"I appreciate that greatly," said Link, smiling. "It's funny, everyone thought that your race wouldn't take any initiative, and the Gorons would at least do something."

"Yes, it infuriates me that they do nothing in their hole," spat Rachel. "But we loved our King, my father. And we don't take kindly to those who kill out leaders."

"Well, I'll be sure that if they're chasing me that I'll go to Lake Hylia."

"And we'll be ready."

Link nodded.

"Seeing as how you have made a very good recovery, I shall return to Lake Hylia."

"Farewell," said Link.

"And good luck to you mighty warrior. If all of the Hylians were as fierce as you, then Evil wouldn't dare step foot on Hyrulian Soil."

At that, the Zoras took their leave for Lake Hylia.

The days had grown shorter, and hotter. Like a reverse winter. The skies were blanked out by dark, ominous clouds that forewarned a storm.

Link walked back to his room, to see if Zelda had awakened.

Link had entered his room to see that Zelda was indeed awake. She was sitting on his bed, reading a book.

"You had me worried," she said in a somewhat frightened tone. "At one point, the doctor lost you."

"Well," was all Link could get out. Link walked over to his bed and sat down next to Zelda. "Now you know how I felt that stormy night in that field."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, "Don't use that against me, I've been through enough."

"I'm just saying-" Zelda cut him off.

"I forgive you, for doing what you did that night. At first I was hard on you, but seeing you in this bed on the verge of death, I knew that I can't be mad at those who try to protect me and my people from evil."

Zelda put Link in an embrace, squeezing him out of fear of losing him. "I thought you were gonna die, then I would be the one alone. They had sent me a letter, saying they killed my father that night."

"I'm so sorry," Link couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So now, you are the only one I have left. My father is gone, your parents are gone…you're the only one I have left." Zelda began to kiss Link passionately on the lips. "Friendship can be changed by many things, and I am feeling something for you. So please, I beg of you, don't get yourself killed."

"Alright, I promise," replied Link, giving Zelda a kiss.


	15. Evil Unveiled

Chapter 15: Evil Unveiled

It was mid-day, but you couldn't tell because of the dark clouds looming blocking the sun. Rain was pouring out of the sky, causing the streets of Hyrule Market Place to flood.

Link had been spending the last few days in the market, buying supplies, and waiting for a new shield to be made for him; a standard Hylian Shield, with a blue background, and a Triforce Symbol.

Link had paid the salesman his rupees, and quickly headed back for Hyrule Castle.

"_This is strange_," thought Link. "_It's mid-day, but this weather is making it look like evening. This is like the weather before-_"

Suddenly, Link burst into a sprint powered by his Pegasus Shoes. Link had to get back to Zelda before it was too late.

Link had bursts into the castle, blade at the ready. He bolted for Zelda's room, high in a tower.

Link arrived at Zelda's door, to find the Butler knocked unconscious.

"Hey, wake up," said Link, slapping the Butler's face.

"Hmm, oh," moaned the Butler. "You have to get out of here, they're in there waiting for you…it's a trap."

Link, ignoring the Butler's warning, burst through the door. The room was well lit, but there was no Zelda to be found.

Link looked all around the room, before he walked up to a window. He peered out the window, looking to see if someone was leaving the castle, possibly carrying a bag that could have Zelda.

The room grew dark, candles blowing out. Link turned around to see three silhouettes, shaped like Rick, Jason and Brick.

"Ah, we know who you're looking for Link," said Rick, walking closer to Link so he could see his face. "And I'm afraid the Queen is a little…tied up right now."

"In chains," added Brick.

"Where is she?" demanded Link. "Where do you have her?"

"That's a stupid question to ask," insulted Jason. "You know where we have her. In the only place in Hyrule you wouldn't dare to go."

"Our leader said, that you would try to get the Gorons to help you," said Rick. "That's why we told them if they refused you, we would grant them freedom. Little do they know that we lied to them, just to lure them into a false sense of security."

"That's a stupid move on your part to tell me," spat Link. "What makes you think I won't tell them?"

"The fact that they can't speak with the dead," shot Jason.

"Brick and Jason have failed in killing you," commented Rick. "But I won't fail."

Rick charged at Link, and punched Link in the stomach, sending him crashing through the window behind him.

Thinking quickly, Link pulled out his hookshot and fired it at the window sill he fell out of. It caught, pulling him up back to Zelda's room.

He entered the room, expecting another attack, but saw the room was once again bright. The Dark Trio was gone, expecting Link would have died in the fall.

"_Now what am I gonna do_?" thought Link, looking down at his feet. "They have Zelda, and I'm all alone in a fight against an army."

"I wouldn't exactly say you're all alone," chimed Rauru.

Link looked up to see Rauru. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed evil, and decided I should come inspect it," replied Rauru. "And you have more allies than you know."

"Who are my allies?" asked Link.

"You have the Royal Guard, and Zelda has also been forming a small militia of Hylians. And I've been talking with the Great Deku Tree a lot about something."

"And what might that something be?" asked Link, raising an eye brow.

"As we know, the Kokiri cannot leave the forest, but what if they brought the forest with them?"

"Go on," answered Link, intrigued.

"For the past few days, the Kokiri Girls have been making armor out of Deku Leaves, for the Kokiri Boys. And we need you to bring some swords over there and put them through a crash course lesson in sword tactics."

"Hehehe, you want to have a group of Hylians, and a bunch of kids fight one-thousand eight-hundred monsters?" asked Link in astonishment. "We couldn't even make a dent in them!"

"There are at least two-hundred Hylian Soldiers and thirty Kokiri Soldiers. There is no one else to call," said Rauru. "The Gorons were bought off."

"Do the Kokiri really want to do this?" asked Link, in a depressed tone.

"Yes, they've been practicing with Deku Sticks, but….they are not skilled enough," replied Rauru. "You need to teach them."

"I refuse to teach them a skill they'll lose in battle," retorted Link. "Bring them swords if you will, but I will not be the one to send them into battle. I'll fight with them, but I refuse to put them in that situation. So you teach them."

"I know nothing of the art of war!" shot Rauru. "And in a way, you are putting them in this situation-"

"Don't you use my mistake against me old man! We're too far into this to cry about the past! By the look of things, the future is what we should be whining about! We can't change what I did!"

Rauru let out a long sigh, "You're right. Perhaps I'll have a talk with the Gorons. I know we can't change the past, but like the Hero of Time…we can change the future."

"You do that," said Link. "But I doubt you'll have much more luck than me. If you tell them that they were lied to, they probably won't believe you."

"I have my ways," replied Rauru.

The room was dark, and musty. Stone walls surrounded her. She was tied down by chains attached to her neck, arms, and legs, her dress, torn with her blood staining the fabric. Zelda was in the depths of the Gerudo Fortress.

"Don't be frightened Zelda," said the same Sinister Being behind all of this chaos. "Once we have the last piece of the puzzle, all will be well."

"Wh-who are you?" stammered Zelda.

"Honestly, you haven't figured out who I am yet?" asked the Dark Being. "Why, I am the epitome of evil in everyone's eyes…I was once a king of this land. But now, I am fighting to regain that title. I am, Ganondorf."

"But…Ganondorf was turned to stone-" Ganondorf cut her off.

"Yes, but the sword was removed when a foolish old man pulled it out when he was fishing, thus, breaking the curse."

"This land hasn't been under water for thousands of years," remarked Zelda. "Why wait all this time before you made a move?"

"All those years with that sword in me had drained my power," replied Ganondorf. "It has taken me all this time to regain that power and build an army. And now…now that Hyrule has no more hope in their hero, I will strike."

"Not all of the hope is gone!" retorted Zelda.

"Oh but it is," replied Ganondorf smiling. "Tomorrow, Link along with some Hylians and a pathetic bunch of Kokiries will meet my army on Hyrule Field. That will be the turning point for Hyrule."

"And what if the Gorons decided to help us?" asked Zelda.

"Then I would have had a problem," replied Ganondorf. "But shortly after Link liberated them, I gave them a visit, telling them if they refused to help you in the future….I'd grant them their freedom. I was lucky that they refused him to begin with."

"How long have you been watching us?" asked Zelda, with a frown.

"Long enough to know you are now…pregnant," replied Ganondorf. "I'm sorry to say you won't be able to see your child. But your child will be in good hands…at my side."

"I-I'm pregnant?" stammered Zelda, bewildered.

"Yes, you and Link have been rather close I guess. I'll make sure that Rick tells him that I have your child or something to that effect."

Zelda couldn't reply. That night was confusing. She wasn't planning at getting pregnant, not at a time like this. And the worst thing that could happen is what appears to be the future. Her child will be raised to be evil, and might even protect this monster, the man who seems immortal.


	16. Fall or Triumph

Chapter 16: Fall or Triumph

Link has spent that last few nights in Kokiri Forest. They have been rather pleasant even when Hyrule was on the edge of doom. With the occasional warm rain from time to time, this was only common in the peaceful forest. Link had been observing the progress of Kokiri's makeshift warriors, as they sparred with each other.

Link had longed to be with Zelda for days now, four to be exact. Every one of those days, and nights, were as calm as a light drizzle in the spring. Sarianna has had several conversations with Link, and for someone so small, she was quite wise. Saying this was 'calm before the storm.' This was true of course, seeing as how a strange old owl has been paying regular visits to Link, about the situation in Gerudo Valley. Kaepora Gaebora, as the owl called himself, was as large as Link, and covered in dark brown feathers. Today, Kaepora Gaebora was rather late for his visit with Link, bringing thoughts to dread to him. That maybe, the wise owl has met his end from the treachery of those who occupy Gerudo Valley.

Link stood on the balcony of his tree house, watching for Kaepora.

"Where is he?" said Link to himself.

"Young warrior!" squawked Kaepora as he came in for a landing. "I have had a chance to sneak in to the fortress and find the Princess!"

"I-is she alright?" asked Link, with worry.

"She is quite fine," replied Kaepora. "She has news for you, but wishes I tell you this later."

"What? Why?" asked Link, waving his arms in frenzy.

"Because it is news that can wait till the days end," replied Kaepora calmly. "I have much more pressing matters."

"What?" asked Link, crossing his arms.

"The army is in a slow, but steady march for Hyrule Field," said Kaepora, with a tone of extreme sadness. "I also went to Goron city after I saw the army advancing. Not a creature was in sight, as though the entire mountain has been abandoned for years."

"Probably fled the kingdom," said Link, in a pessimistic tone. "I should have known that Rauru would have failed."

"We will just have to forget them for now," replied Kaepora. "I have notified the Chief of the Royal Guard at the castle. It is time for you to bring the Kokiri to the battlefield for the first time."

A look of dread came across Link's face. In a way, Link was now feeling more like an executioner than a hero. The age of some of the Kokiri were old enough to be classified as middle-aged adults, but their bodies were that of children unable to do battle.

Link climbed down off of his balcony, and walked over to Epona who was tied to a nearby fence. He mounted her, and steered her to the main path that cut through the tiny village.

"Soldiers…Line up!" commanded Link.

Thirty or so Kokiri, clad in green armor made of large Deku Leaves formed a line in front of Link. All of the Kokiri Soldiers bared a small sword, and Deku Shields.

"It's time to move out!" shouted Link. "Everyone follow me, until I say otherwise!"

Shortly there after, Link and the band of small soldiers were marching along a river that ran from Hyrule Market Place, past the entrance to Kakariko Village and continued on to Zoras Domain. Link, who was still riding Epona, turned around to see fear in the eyes of the Kokiri; as they watched their home shrink into the distance. He could not find a reason to blame anyone for this mess, but himself.

"_None of this would have every happened, if I had just refused to use the key_," Link thought to himself. "_The Hero of Time was able to fix his mistake, but I won't be able to do anything_."

The sky had darkened as rain clouds blocked out the sun. A frigid rain fell, bringing the morale of the Kokiries even lower than it already was.

Link looked down at Epona's neck, watching the droplets of water streak down the sides from her mane.

Link and the soldiers came to the same hill that Link climbed for the first time, which seemed ages ago.

As Link and the Kokiri reached the crest of the hill, a loud roar was heard. Link looked up to see at least four-hundred Hylian soldiers cheering, waving flags with Triforce Symbols.

Link sent Epona into a gallop to meet up with the Chief of the Guard who was at the head of the crowd. The Chief was an old man, but very muscular in the upper body. He had bright, shiny armor with a red cape trailing behind him; and a chrome helmet covering his face.

"Who are all of these people?" asked Link in astonishment. "How did you get them to join?"

"Most of them are all volunteers," replied the Chief. "They all said that if death was their fate, then they wanted to die fighting Evil."

"This was unexpected…did you hear anything about the Gorons?" asked Link.

"Three hundred Gorons, and not one of them have showed up," replied the Chief. "Probably on the other side of Death Mountain, heading for Labrynnia."

The ground began to tremble, causing many of the Kokiri to fall over. Link and the Chief looked towards the entrance of Kakariko Village, where he saw hundreds of boulders roll towards him and the militia.

"What in the Goddesses names are those?" asked the Chief. "It looks as though, those boulders are…covered in armor?"

The boulders came rolling closer and closer to the Hylian Warriors before they came to an abrupt halt, then opened up to reveal that they were Gorons. Gorons dressed in metallic blue armor, and baring Biggoron Swords, War Hammers, War Axes, cross-bows, and painful looking brass knuckles that had sharp spikes.

One very large goron walked up to Link and the Chief, dressed in black armor and a blue cape with red trimming. He had a Biggoron Sword, with one edge serrated.

The goron kneeled before Link, "As leader of the Goron Race, I Dominic, descendant of Darunia, give you our allegiance."

Link let out a quick sigh, "Stand. I am glad you changed your mind."

"We were on our way to Labrynnia, but turned back when I thought of what Darunia would have done," replied Dominic.

"Well, I'm glad you showed your face to begin with," said the Chief. "How many warriors did you bring?"

"Three-hundred exactly," replied Dominic.

"Four-hundred Hylians, three-hundred Gorons, and thirty Kokiri," stated the Chief. "Seven-hundred thirty warriors against one-thousand eight-hundred…I think it's time to kick some ass!"

At that statement, all of the Hylians raised their swords and began to cheer, Kokiri brushed off their fear and cheered as well; and the Gorons let out roars as they jumped in excitement.

Soon, another roar could be heard; a blood-thirsty roar that struck fear into the hearts of Hyrule's army. In the distance, a black mass could be seen. Spears, and swords took form as moblins and dark nuts came into clear vision in the pouring rain. A chant could be heard coming from the Evil Army. Nobody was able to decipher what the monsters where saying, but their chant rang across Hyrule field in a slow, ominous beat.

"Young Warrior!" bellowed Kaepora as he came in for a landing next to Link. "I see that you have quite the military force on your side now."

"Yes," replied Link, dismounting Epona.

"It is time for you to execute your original plan; your plan to use this war as a distraction, while you sneak into Gerudo Valley and save the Queen."

"There is no way around that," said Link, pointing at Evil's Army.

"Ah, but I can carry you," replied Kaepora. "I'll fly you to Gerudo Valley, where you will save Zelda."

"My original plan was to go there, but I can't…I won't leave these brave men," insisted Link.

Kaepora let out a long sigh, "This must be the time Zelda meant. Zelda…she is pregnant."

"Say that again," asked Link, taken aback.

"Zelda, she is pregnant," replied Kaepora. "That night, after you met the leader of the Zoras, she said that must have been when it happened."

Link was confused. Zelda was pregnant, and in the hands of Evil. If he left with Kaepora, then Hyrule's Army will be alone, but if he stayed the one he loves and his child will be in jeopardy.

"I don't know what to do," moaned Link. "I-I just don't know what to do."

"I will fly you to Gerudo Fortress, while everyone else stays here and fights those monsters," said Kaepora. "I think there are enough warriors here to push them back to Lake Hylia. There the Zoras will drag them in and drown them. Moblins can't swim, and Dark Nuts are too heavy with all that armor."

"Won't they just retreat back to Gerudo Valley?" asked Dominic.

"Not if Link frees the Gerudo's in time," replied Kaepora with excitement.

"Whoa, you mean you want me to free the Gerudo, kill the Dark Trio and kill the mad man behind all this?" asked Link, feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes," replied Kaepora with confidence. "The Gerudo are all outside, in chain gangs. They should easily be liberated. There, they will charge towards Hyrule Field, where they will block the army off from retreating home."

The Chief began to chuckle, "Your feather-brained idea is ludicrous. We might not be able to push them back!"

"It looks as though all the Moblins are on the front lines," stated Dominic. "They can be easily taken out with some of our special Goron Bombs."

"Power Kegs?" asked the Chief, rubbing his hands together. "You have illegal bombs?"

"We could have used them back when they enslaved us, but that could have caved us in," replied Dominic. "Now that we're out in the open, I think we'll be able to throw those power kegs right at them."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," said Kaepora. "Now this is the time Link, if you wish to leave for Gerudo Fortress…now is the time."

"Get the Hell out of here," said the Chief. "We have this situation handled perfectly."

"Precisely," added Dominic. "Go on and save our Queen."

Link nodded, and Kaepora grabbed onto Link with his talons, whisking him away.

"There goes the bravest man alive," said the Chief.

"Yeah," replied Dominic, looking towards the Dark Army. "I think it's time we get this started."

"Agreed."

Dominic let out a whistle, and a dodongo came up to him, breathing out a fiery breath. Dominic mounted this beast, "You and your men fall back a ways, and I'll have the catapults come up and launch some power kegs at them."

The Chief nodded, then ran to the other Hylians, ordering them to fall back. Dominic pulled out a hollowed out dodongo horn and blew into it. Five other dodongos came forward, each of them pulling massive catapults. Their claws dug into the soft, wet soil as they pulled the large contraptions forward. Dominic once again blew into his horn, this time making quick, rapid blasts. The Gorons then loaded the catapults with power kegs, and lit the fuses. Dominic raised an arm into the air, and then lowered it so it pointed at the monsters. All five of the Catapults launched their power kegs, landing successfully into the crowd of unsuspecting Moblins, killing them in massive explosions.

Roars of pain came from the Dark Army, as Moblins and Dark Nuts died. As the roars of pain subsided, a lone Moblin walked forward, holding a flag that bared an arrow surrounded by fire.

"Kokiri and Hylians move back!" screamed Dominic. "Gorons, prepare more power kegs!"

The Dark Army retaliated with a mass of fire arrows. The hundreds of arrows landed into the crowd of Gorons, engulfing them in flames. One poor Goron was loading a power keg when a lone fire arrow landed on it, causing a massive explosion that killed ten gorons, and destroyed the catapult.

"Quickly now!" demanded Dominic. "Launch the other power kegs! Archers come forth!"

As more power kegs were sent into the masses of moblins and dark nuts, several gorons walked forward, carrying large crossbows.

"Ready your arrows!" bellowed Dominic.

Crackles, snaps and creaks were made as the Goron Archers readied their bows for the first shot.

"FIRE!" shouted Dominic.

Hundreds of arrows few through the air, flying into the moblins and dark nuts, easily killing all who were hit by these deadly projectiles.

The Chief grew impatient, and commanded the Hylians and Kokiries to ready their swords.

"Alright everyone!" shouted the Chief. "CHARGE!"

Hearing this, Dominic unsheathed his sword, and gave the same command to the Gorons, "CHARGE!"

Hyrule's bravest let out a deafening battle cry, as they dashed for the weakened military force of Evil; their numbers dropped to nine-hundred in all.

The two forces collided, as blades were crossed, and blood was spilled. Gorons pummeled the Dark Nuts while the Hylians and Kokiri fought the Moblins.

Kokiri could be seen jumping onto the backs of Moblins, stabbing repeatedly as the beasts fell to the ground. Hylians clashed with other Moblins, killing them one by one.

Not all of the Moblins and Dark Nuts took this onslaught though. Many Moblins picked up an unsuspecting Kokiri, and threw them across the battlefield, and pummeled the Hylians.

Dominic rode his dodongo, slashing at Dark Nuts and Moblins alike, while his dodongo bit, and blew fire on other monsters.

"Keep it up men!" encouraged the Chief. "At this rate, will beat them in no time!"

Meanwhile, Kaepora had landed in Gerudo Valley.

"This place is rather desolate," said Kaepora. "But that doesn't mean it will be a walk in the park."

"Nope, I have to fight four fights," said Link. "And I can't afford any injury from the first three."

"Keep on the move, use your power bracelets to add a little kick to your sword swings, and free the Gerudo's," ordered Kaepora. "If you tell them the situation, I'm sure they'll be more than happy to aid us."

Link nodded, and then left for the fortress, knowing that this will be the end of his journey, by either death or victory. "_Here we go. The end is near. I'll either fall, or triumph_."


	17. Easy Kills and Foolish Tyrants

Chapter 17: Easy Kills and Foolish Tyrants

Rain was pouring on the once dry desert. Link's foot would sink into the wet sand every step. Link was thankful for having all of the monsters off fighting Hyrule's Army, and not there fighting him in the drenched sand.

Link came across the soul survivors of the Gerudo Thieves, huddled together in the rain with nothing to hide under. They were scarred from the immense torture they have received; and their facial expressions could make a funeral a cheerful ceremony. A pile of swords laid ten feet away from the Gerudo's, just passed the length of the chains they were restrained in. Some of the Gerudoes had blood coming from their wrists, where the clamps from the chains clasped.

Link approached the suffering Gerudoes to release them of this torture.

"Does anyone know where I can find the key to releasing you?" asked Link.

One Gerudo, with a black eye and an arrow protruding from her thigh answered, "Over there." The Gerudo pointed at the fortress. "There is a crystal, if you hit it hard enough, it will release these binds."

Link ran across to the crystal and swung his sword at it. A _clink_ vibrated through the air as all of the restraints released the Gerudoes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner," said Link. "But I had to wait till we could distract their army in order for me to sneak in."

"Better late than never," replied the same injured Gerudo, grabbing for a sword. "I'm just a little sad that I didn't get to kill any more of those monsters."

"Well, you just might get to kill some," said Link. "We need you and the rest of your people to go out and block off the entrance of Gerudo Valley."

The wounded Gerudo reached for the arrow in her thigh and slowly pulled it out, gritting her teeth from the pain. "I am not the leader; she died while fighting off those three monsters. I'll go there, but I can't make them go."

"You don't have anyone else who could lead you?" asked Link.

"Not at this time," replied the Gerudo. "My name is Samantha, but I prefer you to call me Sam."

"Alright, will anybody else join Sam at the entrance to Gerudo Valley to block off the Dark Army?" asked Link.

A calamity of noise arose from the group of Gerudoes as they went into discussion. A few moments later, Sam approached Link with an answer. "We'll do it. I can't guarantee that we'll be able to hold them off, but we'll do our best."

"Thanks," replied Link. He turned his gaze towards the top of the fortress. "I have to fight four more times."

"We've heard stories about you," said Sam. "Our leader was a great fighter and didn't stand a chance against them, but you were able to bring them to death's doorstep."

"Well, bringing them there isn't enough, I have to introduce them," replied Link calmly. "By the way, do you know who their leader is?"

"Yes," replied Sam. "He's one of us…a Gerudo."

"Okay, he's a Gerudo," said Link, trying to get Sam to continue. "What's his name?"

"Ganondorf," said all of the Gerudoes in unison in a grim tone, as though the word was poison.

"I've heard of him," replied Link. "He should be pretty old by now, and easily beaten."

"Yes he is quite old, but that doesn't mean you can kill him," said Sam. "Only if you manage to shatter the Triforce of Power; that is the only thing that keeps him alive now. Break that and you'll be able to kill him with one blow."

"How will I find it?" asked Link.

"Wait for him to summon the Triforce, then break his piece before it joins with Courage and Wisdom," said Sam. "He'll only summon it if you kill the Dark Trio, or they kill you."

Link nodded, and then headed for the door to the fortress. Right before he pushed open the large, black metal doors, Link stopped and thought of all the times he was pushed around by Rick and his gang. All of the times people disrespected him, and made him feel like he was unimportant. Link also thought of what occurred these past few weeks. He's met interesting people, lost his parents and Navi, all because of this one man.

Link pushed the large doors open, and walked into the fortress. It wasn't what Link thought it would be though. He was expecting it to be filled with intricate passageways, and traps, but instead it was one incredibly large room. The room wasn't terribly dark, or bright, but a rather dim room. The floors and walls were made of a black stone, which was damp from the precipitation outside.

In the far end of the room, Link saw Zelda, strapped to the floor by chains. Standing behind her, was Rick, Jason and Brick, all of them holding their weapons at the ready. Ganondorf came into view, this time fully visible to Link. He wore black armor, with a red cape behind him. His hair was white, and his face was wrinkled.

"So great of you to join us today," said Ganondorf with a laugh. "I have a quick question for you."

"What," spat Link, unsheathing his sword and holding his shield in front of him.

"Do you really think that forming a small army of your own would be enough to stop my army?" Ganondorf began to chuckle.

"Actually, no," replied Link with a small chuckle of his own. "It was just a little something that would distract you while I sneak in here to kill you."

Ganondorf's laughter subsided, "Pretty brave…pretty brave. As you can tell, I'm an old man. That's why I had to get these three boys to work for me. Though I am immortal, I want something more; I want to rule all of Hyrule. I've tried many times to gain control, but there was always some little urchin in my way. But there was always only ONE urchin in my way. I knew that one wouldn't be able to fight hundreds of monsters. So I create an army. But what does the next urchin do, he convinces the races of Hyrule to stand up and fight me. But that won't do them any good when you're dead, because I'll return and the Dark Trio will be able to stop them."

Link rolled his eyes, "How did you make the Dark Triforce?"

"I took small chips off the Triforce of Power, and added dark magic to the shards," replied Ganondorf. "The Dark Triforce has the ability to enhance one's abilities. Rick with his speed, Brick with is strength, and Rick has gained all of the abilities. And soon to be added to the mix, your child. I'll raise them as if they were my own, and together, with your child at my side, no warrior will dare fight me."

"Don't count your Cuccos yet," retorted Link. "The Gerudoes block the entrance to this valley, and my army is forcing your army to Lake Hylia where the Zoras will drown them."

Ganondorf gave Link a cold glare, and then snapped his fingers.

Jason quickly shot an arrow at Link, which he blocked with his sword. Rick and Brick went around and surrounded Link.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you," laughed Rick sadistically.

"Why did you hate me so much?" asked Link.

"Because you were the only one who ever stood up to me," shot Rick. "No matter how bad we pummeled you, you always stood up to me."

"That's a stupid reason to hate someone," spat Link, shaking his head.

"Don't forget, they are powered by the greatest evil in all of Hyrule," said Ganondorf.

Link charged at Brick with full speed, jumping into the air and pointing his sword down so he would land right on Brick's head, piercing his skull with the blade of evil's bane.

"One down, two to go," said Link as he removed the sword from Brick.

Brick's body began to glow a luminescent purple, then shot at Ganondorf where he absorbed it. Ganondorf's body began to bulk up and his hair changed to a red color.

Jason charged at Link with his sword. Link preformed one back flip away form Jason, and hurled the Master Sword at Jason. Jason fell to the ground, the sword piercing his forehead. He began to glow a luminescent purple as well and was absorbed into Ganondorf in the same fashion.

Ganondorf bulked up once again, his hair becoming a brighter red.

"They were easy," mocked Link, breathing heavily. "You shouldn't be too much harder."

Rick leapt at Link at blinding speed, swinging his swords. Link blocked with his shield, but it was no match for Rick's razor-sharp blades. His shield was sliced into several pieces that fell to the floor. Link was now left with the Master Sword.

"Hahahaha," laughed Rick. "Are you amazed at the power of my blades?"

Link ignored the question as he swung his sword with all his might at Rick. Rick blocked the attack with one sword, which was easily broken by the Master Sword.

"I wouldn't say you have blades," mocked Link. "More like blade, because you only have one."

Rick's eyes burned with rage, his face turned a dark red. He removed his black cloak, and pointed his sword at Link. "That smart ass mouth of yours will be the death of you!"

Rick went into a frenzy, swinging his sword wildly at Link. Link was able to block most of the blows with his sword, but some struck his arms and legs.

Rick's eyes gleamed with a dark red as he unleashed his fury upon Link, swinging his sword at a speed so fast, it appeared to be a metallic blur. For minutes, Link withstood this onslaught, until Rick stopped from exhaustion.

"LINK!" screamed Zelda. "Think of the times he's pushed you around! Remember that he killed your parents!"

It was now Link's turn to have a raging attack of his own. He swung the Master Sword at an equal speed to Rick, but with twice the force. Rick was not quick enough to block many of Link's attacks, receiving several blows all over his body. The sacred blade seared Rick's skin.

"Aaaahhh," screamed Rick in pain, as he fell to the floor.

"Why have you and your friends been so easy to kill?" asked Link, as he stood above Rick preparing to strike the final blow.

"I-I dunno," replied Rick. "Just please…d-don't kill me!"

"Too late!" shouted Link as he dealt the finishing blow to Rick.

Rick began to glow and was absorbed into Ganondorf, who bulked up once again.

"The answer to your question was, that I felt it was necessary for me to remove them of their power," said Ganondorf. "It would return me of my youth and my strength. Brick and Jason, you were able to take out with them at full strength and when you killed them, I absorbed naturally. When I felt what it was like to have my power back, I wanted more…I wanted my youth. I did not know just how much power they were able to give me until now."

"You are a moron!" shouted Link. "Y-you weren't able to win before, so what makes you think you could now?"

Ganondorf ran towards Link with unprecedented speed, and punched Link in the stomach with his insurmountable strength. Link flew back fifty feet before he crashed to the floor, gasping to regain the wind that was knocked out of him.

"I am much stronger than I ever was before!" said Ganondorf. "With the Dark Trio's abilities, I am faster and stronger than ever! I now see that I don't need them for protection. And when I am through with you, I won't need your child either."

Link charged at Ganondorf, and swung his sword at him with, but Ganondorf vanished from sight before the blade could make contact.

Ganondorf appeared behind Link, where he planted a round-house kick to his head. Link flew sixty feet this time before he crashed to the floor and rolled another ten feet. Link moaned as he struggled to get up, blood streaming down his face and neck.

"This is too easy, can't you try any harder?" mocked Ganondorf.

Link sheathed the Master Sword, and pulled out his bow and arrows.

"Ah, so you think you could hit me with an arrow?" mocked Ganondorf.

Link ignored this, and prepared a Light Arrow and aimed it for Ganondorf.

Ganondorf began to teleport around the room, trying to avoid the arrow Link had ready. But Link didn't release the arrow; he only stood there, aiming at Ganondorf as he shot across the room.

"Why do you only stand there boy?" asked Ganondorf puzzled, letting down his guard.

Link used this chance while Ganondorf stood there to fire the arrow at him. Ganondorf did not have any time to react and was struck in the chest by the mighty arrow. Link sprinted at Ganondorf while he was stunned from the attack, and stuck him multiple times with the Master Sword. Ganondorf began to fly backwards from the force of Link's attacks. Thinking quickly, Link pulled out his hookshot and fired it at Ganondorf, connecting it with his shoulder. Ganondorf was pulled back towards Link, who had the Master Sword ready for a stab. The sacred blade pierced Ganondorf's abdomen.

"You fight well boy," complimented Ganondorf. "But you are no match for what is next to come."

Ganondorf kicked Link away from him, and pulled out the Master Sword, throwing it to the floor. Ganondorf began to glow a bright red, his body changing form. Ganondorf was no longer shaped like a man, but an extremely large pig-beast. Link stood in awe as Ganondorf transformed into Ganon.

"I am Ganon, King of Evil!" bellowed Ganon with confidence.

Ganon stood fifteen feet tall, and had dark blue skin. Large tusks protruded from his mouth, almost giving him the appearance of a bulldog with a very large over-bite.

Ganon reached towards Link, picking him up in his enormous hands. He squeezed Link with incredible strength. "You will surrender your piece of the Triforce to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dominic and the Chief were fighting incredibly well. Only suffering a few losses, their army was pushing the Dark Army back. Soon Ganondorf's Army began to retreat for Gerudo Valley, only to be cut off by several very angry Gerudoes.

Along with the Gerudoes, and Hyrule's Army, the Dark Army's only escape was for Lake Hylia. The remaining monsters fled for the lake, unaware of what awaited them in the watery depths of the lake.

Within minutes, the remaining Moblins and Dark Nuts where blocked off from escape. The Gorons, Hylians and Kokiri, blocking them off from escaping Lake Hylia, and frigid water behind them, they were unaware that the Zoras were preparing to pull them in.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!" screamed the Chief. "WE HAVE THESE BASTARDS WHERE WE WANT THEM, LETS PUSH THEM BACK FARTHER SO THE ZORAS CAN GET A GOOD GRAB AT THEM!"

Gorons, Hylians, Kokiri and even the Gerudo joined in to push the monsters back farther. The remaining monsters were now in the water, screaming as hundreds of Zoras leapt out of the water, attacking them and pulling them into Lake Hylia. The monsters screamed in fright as they were drowned.

"WE'VE DONE IT!" cheered Dominic. "WE'VE DESTROYED THE ENTIRE ARMY!"

The remains of Hyrule's army began to cheer as they watched the monsters being pulled out into the lake.

* * *

"_I wonder how Link is faring_," thought Dominic.

"Give me your piece of the Triforce!" demanded Ganon.

Ganon squeezed Link with his enormous fist. Link winced in the pain, and a golden triangle appeared above him.

A sinister grin grew on Ganon's face as he watched the sacred relic float in the air. Ganon turned to Zelda, and glared at her. By some magic, the Triforce of Wisdom was forced out of her, and it joined the Piece of Courage in the air.

Ganon dropped Link, and released his piece of the Triforce.

Link, unable to stand, pulled out his bow, and aimed an arrow at Ganon's piece as it floated towards the other two pieces.

"Say good-bye!" screamed Link, releasing a Light Arrow at the Piece of Power.

Ganon didn't have any time to react. He watched that which had kept him alive for so long shatter as the arrow flew through the air.

"NO!" screamed Ganon. "I-I was this close! And….and I lost! Once a piece of the Triforce is broken, its shards are spread across the land!" Ganon began to glow with an intense light. "So this is the end? I have finally been defeated entirely."

Link struggled to get on his feet, and he ran as fast as he could for Zelda.

"How do I break these chains?" asked Link, looking around the room frantically.

"Get the Master Sword and break them!" replied Zelda.

Link ran over to where the sword lay, and brought it over to Zelda. With all his remaining strength, Link cut the chains, freeing Zelda of her restraints. "C'mon! We gotta get out of here quick!"

Zelda did not hesitate. She quickly got to her feet, and ran side-by-side with Link to the exit of Ganon's Fortress, their pieces of the Triforce following them along the way.

They barely made it out the door when Ganon said his last words, "DON'T THINK THIS IS THE LAST OF ME! MY BLOOD WILL GO ON!"

At that, Ganon exploded with such a force, that the warriors at Lake Hylia could see the rubble of the fortress flying through the air. The explosion sent Link and Zelda flying through the air for several seconds before they landed in the drenched sand.

"It's finally over," gasped Link before he passed out.

"Yes…it is," replied Zelda, as she passed out as well.


	18. End of My Journey and On To My Next

Chapter 18: End of My Journey and On To My Next

It had been several months since the downfall of Ganon. Everything was prospering. Gorons were back to their usual routines on Death Mountain, Zoras were back to fishing, and the Kokiri gained a new kind of respect. Overall in the war, only five Kokiri died, the rest returned to Kokiri Forest either badly injured or only a few scratches. The Gerudo received the most glory though, enduring torture and death, and jumping back to their feet to fight, despite their condition. The Chief to the Guard was promoted to General of the Hyrulian Army. Lon Lon Ranch only received minor damage from the fight, and was quickly repaired.

Every warrior that survived was awarded with several medals, and a lot of rupees. Link was awarded the same, but also had a monument built for him in every major village of Hyrule.

Zelda had given birth to a son, who she named Link, in honor of his father.

This all seemed like a happy ending for everybody, but there was one group of people that spoiled it for a few people. The Hyrulian Citizens formed a council that would aid Zelda in ruling the kingdom. This council was to take full power incase something happened to the Queen. The council was formed shortly after Zelda had been kidnapped, and their first order of business was punishment for treason. They reviewed the old laws and found one that Link had broken; the law that states if a commoner conceived a child with a member of the Royal Family, said commoner will be punished. Of course Zelda had tried many times to veto this, but the council didn't want to play favorites to the Hero, and sent out an arrest warrant. Ever since the birth of his child, Link has been on the run from those seeking to arrest him and bring him in for the heft bounty on his head.

With the help of Hyrule's new General, Link was able to have a final visit with Zelda.

They were in the Royal Garden, sitting on an old bench by the pond. Zelda was cradling her baby, while Link sat by her, with his arms draped around her. The sun was setting, turning the sky into brilliant colors of red, orange and purple. The air was warm, but gave a cool breeze that came from Death Mountain.

Link had been avoiding telling Zelda what his plans were up until this point. "Zelda."

"Yes?" replied Zelda, not taking her gaze from her child.

"I have something I need to tell you," said Link, trying to drag this on as long as possible.

Zelda turned her gaze to Link, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving the country," said Link, closing his eyes. Zelda began to protest but Link hushed her. "There is a river that leads out of Lake Hylia and drains into an ocean. I plan on taking a ship out and explore other lands."

"But why?" protested Zelda. "I could hide you here, I could disband the council."

"You know you can't do that. Right now, even though we've done great things, the people don't know who to side with and you don't want to cause a revolution. They want to side with me because I saved them, but they want to side with the council because the council preaches about how nobody should be an exception to the rules. It's best if I leave though. Perhaps I could save other lands if they are in distress."

"What about our child, he needs a father?" remarked Zelda, trying to change Link's mind.

"I've already arranged for a ship," said Link, sounding very depressed. "And I'll return someday…I promise. I promise to return in seven years."

Tears formed in the corners of Zelda's eyes, "Seven years…I'll hold you to it."

Link gave Zelda a kiss good-bye, and quickly left the garden, not turning back to show Zelda his tears.

Link had arranged to Kaepora Gaebora to give him a lift to Lake Hylia, as to avoid being caught by the bounty hunters. The young hero came up to the wise sage outside the castle gates. Without any words spoken, Kaepora Gaebora gave Link a quick flight to Lake Hylia.

Waiting by the docks of Lake Hylia were all of the people Link had encountered over his journey. Rauru stood with an emotionless face. Sarianna and Clair clad in Deku Leaf clothing waited along side him. Rachel wore a golden crown, and was accompanied by two Zoras. Dominic was leaning against a nearby post that was used to stabilize the dock leading to Link's ship.

"Well, you have proven me wrong," said Rauru in a gruff voice. "It saddens me that you have to leave because of a council that abuse their power."

"As it does me," replied Link.

"I'm sad that we didn't get to spend much time with each other," said Sarianna trying not to cry. "But I'm glad I was able to meet you. If you ever come back and need a place to stay, then you are more that welcomed to come to the Forest Temple."

"Yeah, I'll be there too," continued Clair.

"Thank you so much," replied Link.

"The Zoras will never forget you," said Rachel. "The one who liberated us and made the enemy suffered."

"I won't forget any of you either," said Link.

Link walked towards his ship, were he was stopped by Dominic, "The Gorons will always remember the little man in green. The one who showed us that honor can only be found in doing a noble deed, even if death is part of it."

"Well, I'm glad that I was able to convince you," replied Link.

Link continued on to his ship when he was stopped by another person.

"Waaaaiiiit!" screamed a young girl riding a horse. "I have something for you to take on your journey!"

Link turned around to see Malon riding up to him on Epona. She dismounted and led Epona down the dock and loaded her onto the ship. Malon walked back towards Link to say her final good-bye.

"I didn't get to speak to you a lot either," Malon said. "But I am thankful that because of you and those who helped you, you were able to save my ranch. And as a gift, I want you to take Epona. I know that the Queen wanted me to lend her to you and not actually take her out of the kingdom, but I feel that I don't her anymore and that she would be put to good use with you."

Link nodded and gave Malon a hug. Link turned around and headed for his ship before he stopped and turned around again. "Shouldn't I return the Master Sword?"

"Keep it," said Rauru. "The Goddesses see no one else fit to use it except you."

Link turned around and boarded his ship. He raised his sails of his wooden ship and left the docks. Link wanted more than anything to stay in this land, but knew he couldn't. Other things crossed his mind though. "_What did Ganon mean_..._'My blood will go on'_?" Link brushed this thought off and thought that the evil tyrant was just spitting out things before he died, and he continued on for the ocean, in search of more adventures out there.


	19. Author News!

Alright, now this story has been finished for a while, and I am picking it back up again and I'm editing it, along with changing and adding things. Be sure to check my profile to find out updates and such on what I'm doing. It's been over a year since I've published this story and I'm using my improved skills to edit it. I apologize for how badly it was written and I would like to do so by editing it. I'm doing so one chapter at a time so bare with me here. If you get to a chapter that is really bad, chances are I suck at editing or I haven't gotten to that chapter yet.

Signed,

a crazy hobo


End file.
